314th Time's The Charm
by the potter family
Summary: James and Lily in their seventh year. James has asked Lily out 313 times. She's said no 313 times. Now as the two get close and he's just too nervous to ask her. My very first fanfic.  The writing gets better I promise.
1. The Badge

Chapter 1: The Badge

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do NOT own Harry Potter, or the characters, just the plot is mine.

I was sitting in my room listening to a cd of my favorite band from the wizard world, The Weird Sisters. They had just released a new cd and luckily I had gotten a copy from my best friend Melania. But even the cd couldn't keep my mind distracted. This summer has been the longest in my entire life. I was willing the time to go faster. I couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts. Muggle kids hated going back to school and willed the summer to go by slower. But I was not a muggle. Oh no, I was a witch. And I attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As did my best friends, who I was dying to see.

As if on cue, I heard a small tap on my window. I turned around to see a brown owl perched on my window sill. I jumped with glee and let the owl in. The owl fluttered around my room landing on my desk and eating a part of my bagel. I didn't care. I sat down on my bed and tore open the wax seal. This was it, my final letter from school. My last year at Hogwarts. A crazy thought, but it was true. I noticed the letter was much thicker than usual and wondered why. My question was immediately answered as a small badge came tumbling into my lap.

"OH MY GOSH!" I screamed. It was the Head Girl Badge. I was Head Girl!I had been hoping to get this ever since my first year, when I found out what it was. I pinned the small yet wonderful badge onto my sweater and ran downstairs to show my parents.

"Congratulations Lily!" my dad said.

"Oh dear, this is wonderful!" said my mum as she wrapped me in a hug.

I was so happy that they were proud of me. I knew they didn't quite fully understand what on earth this badge represented but nevertheless, they were proud. My parents were muggles, meaning they weren't witches or wizards. That made me muggle-born. Not that I cared, but to some wizard families, muggle-borns were disgraces to all wizards.

I glanced over my mum's shoulder at Petunia. I wanted to see what she thought of my new achievement. She just wrinkled her nose and looked away. Petunia had never been a fan of me having magical abilities. I personally think she's jealous. She was always better at academics and sports too. When we found out I was a witch, my parents payed a lot more attention to me. She hated that I stole their attention. When I first got my letter, Petunia wrote to Dumbledore to see if she could be accepted too. Looking back it is hysterical. But if I bring it up these days she calls me a bitch and stomps off.

I returned to my room and put my badge on the corner of my desk so I wouldn't lose it. My mind began to ponder who the Head Boy would be. Everyone thought that it would be Remus Lupin. He was a sweet boy, but his friends. Well they were a different story. They called themselves the Marauders. They were made up of Remus Lupin, he is smart and actually uses his brain, Sirius Black, a notorious prankster and a huge player, Peter Pettigrew, a small suspicious boy who is always nervous, and James Potter. Oh how I hate James Potter. He is always asking me out. But the thing is, he is such a jerk. He is incredibly arrogant and so annoying. Most girls find his attractive, but not me. I just want him to leave me alone. But alas, he never will.

But not all the people at Hogwarts are awful. There is Melania Macmillan and Marlene McKinnon. My two very best friends. They have been through everything with me.

I looked over my school list reading the names of the text books. There was only one place to get these things. Diagon Alley. I quickly owled Marlene asking if she could take me with her when her and her family went. I put on my cd player again and got lost in the music and the thoughts of the coming school year. It would be great I could just tell.

* * *

Marlene owled back the next day that they could take me and that they were also taking Melania. I couldn't wait to see those two. I've missed them terribly over the summer! A few days after that Marlene McKinnon floo-ed to my family's living-room.

"Hello?" I heard Marlene call out. "Lily dear, anyone home?"

"Marlene!" I squealed running down to give her a hug. "Oh I haven't seen you in so long! Guess what, I'm Head Girl!"

"Oh Lil, that's brilliant! Congrats!"

I beamed at her and together we floo-ed to Melania's house. She was ready to leave. As soon as we appeared in her living room she shoved us back in the fireplace and went back to the McKinnon residence.

"Trouble at home," Melania explained. "My mum flipped on my brother. I don't want you to see that."

"No worries," I told her.

"Come on, let's get to Diagon Alley." Marlene said.

We walked around the shops getting all our supplies. We all bought new robes and had fun picking out extra potions ingredients. We spent the time catching up and we were all still sharing stories three hours later as we entered the Three Broomsticks. We were sitting and laughing, sipping our butterbeers. Life was good, well until a group of four boys walked in.

Oh no! I thought as my eyes caught hold of Potter. And he was headed this way.

"Hey Evans!" he exclaimed a little too excitedly.

"Fancy meeting you here," Sirius said to all of us with a wink.

"Hullo girls," Remus said politely.

All three of them pulled up chairs and then glanced around for Peter. He disappeared, but apparently this was normal for they thought nothing of it.

To make conversation I asked Remus, "So did you make Head Boy?"

He chuckled, "No, I didn't. But I assume you made Head Girl?"

"Yes, I did! But who could have made it but you?"

He smiled and nodded to Potter. Who, as I just noticed, was wearing the Head Boy's badge.

My jaw dropped, literally, I felt it drop. I narrowed my eyes and put ice in my voice, "No offense Potter, but YOU?"

"I know," he said smirking. "I never thought it would be me either! But now I'm excited I get to share a dormitory with the lovely Lily Evans!"

I looked away, there was no way I was getting away from him this year

"Well we best be off, Prongs, your parents are probably looking for us." Remus said.

"See you on the train! It's been lovely to see you all!" Potter said happily.

Sirius stayed behind a few seconds and looked me in the eyes, "Lily, he cares for you so much. You don't even know. Don't mess with him, he really does mean well."

I looked down as the boys left. I was angry, but Sirius' words ran through my head. He really cares for me. _So what?_ Why should I care?

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE!


	2. The Boy on the Train

A small disclaimer: I don't own the fantastic Harry Potter or any of the characters. :(

* * *

Chapter 2: The Boy on the Train

On the morning of September 1st nothing could keep me asleep. I woke up at five in the morning and there was no way I was getting back to sleep. I packed my trunk and got all my book together. I tried to go back to sleep but I didn't succeed. Instead I went to take a shower. I changed into comfy clothes for the train ride and went downstairs.; My parents were awake and had breakfast ready for me.

"Good morning love. Eat something and then we'll leave for King's Cross. Ok?" my dad said.

I ate my waffles and dashed upstairs to pack the last minute things.

My dad drove me to the station, my mum had to work. I gave him a huge hug and told him I'd write.

"Love you!" he called after me as I boarded the train.

I walked down the aisle to the Head's compartment. Potter wasn't in there yet, so I sat down and put my legs up on the seat. Perhaps waking up so early wasn't a good idea. Before the train was even departed I was fast asleep.

* * *

Hours later I woke up, nice and rested. I saw Potter sitting on the other side of the compartment, he was reading a book. A strange concept, a Marauder other than Remus reading. He noticed that I was awake and smiled.

"Hullo Evans," he said. "You look stunning."

"Shut up." I told him. I knew for a fact that I looked sleep deprived and probably a little disheveled. I did_ not _look stunning.

"I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me. Please. I honestly just thought you were stunning. You look so peaceful when you sleep."

I wasn't sure what to say, so I just nodded. "Thanks?"

"I know you hate me, but you don't really know me. Can we just talk?"

"If you'd like, I guess we can" I said doubtfully.

He smiled, "How was your summer?"

Now I know that I hate Potter. But I _am_ a girl. If someone asks me something. I most likely will go on and on and on. I'm a girl what can I say. It's what I do. So naturally, I launched into discussion about my boring summer, my parents, being deprived from my friends, my rude sister, and all the events of my uneventful summer. He told me all about his very eventful summer, his parents, how he was an only child.

I found out his favorite color was red, and that he wanted to be an auror. He loved Quidditch and was the captain of this years team. I told him my favorite color was green and that I wanted to be an auror too. We both wanted to join the Order of the Phoenix as soon as we graduated. We both wanted Voldemort dead. Gone. He had caused enough pain in families. Before wither of us knew it we were changing into our robes (in separate compartments) and the train had stopped.

He stood up and offered his arm. "This way malady."

I took his arm and suppressed a giggle. My stomach felt nervous. _Whoa. Hold up. A giggle, butterflies? What was happening to me? James Potter..No way. No._

I took his arm and he led me out to the carriages. We found Sirius and Melania who had been waiting for us. Sirius flashed James a quick 'nice going' look and Melania eyed me suspiciously. WE climbed in the carriage and quickly started talking. I started talking about schedules, but I was quickly shushed, apparently no one else was looking forward to classes. Instead James started on Quidditch.

"As captain if any of you are trying out, let me know. I should be able to get you on the team," he said winking.

"I'm going out for beater, and if I'm not on the team, well then I'll beat you up. James, it's you or the bludgers. Take your pick." Sirius said.

We all laughed. But something told me he was only partially joking.

"I am so hungry," Sirius complained. "There better be a lot of food. I'm a growing boy!"

"Calm down," Melania told him. "You'll get your food."

He was about to say something else but our breath was taken away by the castle.

It was spectacular as always. I soaked into the view, this was the last time I'd experience this. As we walked into the Great Hall, a wave of safety washed over me. I was safe here. I knew nothing bad would happen while we were at Hogwarts, especially with Dumbledore here. The first years walked in, I always love the looks on their faces. The thrill of being here for the first time. Professor McGonagall got the Sorting Hat and just like that the Sorting began. The Marauders, Melania, Marlene and I all clapped for the new Gryffindors. Dumbledore made a speech about the rising Dark Forces and how we have to stick together as a school. I glanced at my friends, Dumbledore was worried...

But my worries soon disappeared as the food appeared in front of us. We filled our plates and then, stuffed down our food. We didn't talk much until it was time to go to the dormitories. The Heads, being Potter and I, gave the passwords to the Prefects and then set off to our own dorm.

* * *

R&R PLEASE.


	3. A Pleasant Surprise

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter or any characters. :(

Chapter 3: A Pleasant Surprise

Potter and I swung open the door to our new common room and stood there awestruck. My eyes soaked in the beautiful room in front of me. It was small and quaint. It had a plush chair and a couch that would set four or five people. Along the walls were two desks, complete with notebooks, quills and many bottles of ink. There was a small fireplace that warmed the whole dorm. Then here was the view. Oh the view was brilliant. It overlooked the grounds of the school and all the mountains in the distance. The sun was setting on the lake, it was beautiful.

On opposite sides of the room there were two doors. One had Lily written above it and the other, James. We parted ways to go take a closer look. My room was painted red and gold for Gryffindor, while still incorporating green. The beg was huge and there was a wonderful closet. There was a huge bookshelf stocked full of books. I would never get bored! This room was perfect for me, they had done a remarkable job.

I walked across the common room to see what Potter's room looked like. Would it be like mine? My curiosity got the best of me and I walked into his room. Unfortunately, I walked in at the wrong moment. His door was open so I walked right on in. And there he was, James Potter, standing there only half-dressed. He was pulling a shirt over his head as I walked in. His stomach was perfectly toned. He had a six pack. Oh boy did he have a six pack. He was tall and lean. I won't deny that he was extremely good looking. I stood there stunned, soaking in the view, until I came to my senses and ran back to my room quietly. All those years of Quidditch had suited him well, I thought. _Oh god Lily. Snap out of it!_

He knocked on my door and after I changed into my pajamas as well, I let him in. He was now fully dressed and in his plaid pajama pants and a grey t-shirt. He looked at me and smiled.

"I just wanted to say goodnight to you Evans."

"Well, alright." I said. The next thing I knew the words came spilling out of my mouth. "Goodnight James."

I called him James. _James. _I was certainly NOT on a first-name basis with James Potter. No way. What was happening to me? It's not like I fancy him! A small nagging voice at the back of my head said, _but you think he's attractive and he is really sweet... _No. I needed to stop there. I could not. I did not, fancy James Potter.

He had noticed too. He stood there smirking. "You- you called me James."

I sighed, attempting to play it off, "Yes, what of it?"

"Oh nothing. I just -uh- I like it _Lily_. Can we finally put our last names behind us? I like the way you say my name."

"Ok James. Whatever. But don't start thinking that I'm your friend or anything. I can assure you I am not."

"Sure hun, you're not my friend. Well," he said pausing. "Not yet."\

He winked and closed my door behind him. I flopped down on my bed and grabbed one of the books from the shelves. I began to read but my mind wasn't focused. I started to think that maybe, just maybe, James wasn't so bad after all.

A/N: I know it's short but Lily needs to feel something for James. Review Please!


	4. My EX Bestfriend

To Kaighla (): I know that last chapter was really short but I promise this one's longer! Thank you so much for reviewing it means so much to me!

Chapter 4:

I woke up for the first day of classes happier than usual. As I opened my eyes, I remembered last night, and my feelings towards the boy in the room next to mine. My heart

fluttered again. I pulled myself out of bed and got dressed. I looked in the mirror and sighed, my auburn hair fell over my shoulders. I attempted to make it look a little better, it

didn't work. I'll never be happy with my appearances, no matter who says what. I walked out into the mini common room and there James was. He looked up from the book he

was reading and said "Hullo Ev-Lily."

I closed my eyes for a second and soaked in the moment. "Let's go get breakfast James, I'm hungry."

"That sounds great! I'm starving, but I wanted to wait for you."

"Awe! Such the gentleman," I said with a wink.

He jumped to his feet with a goofy grin, and we walked down to the Great Hall. The walk wasn't long, which bothered me. I enjoyed our walking talks. We sat down at the Gryffindor

table with Sirius, Melania, Remus and Marlene. Remus and Marlene were talking about classes, and Melania was glaring at Sirius. I shot her a questioning look and she rolled her

eyes and mouthed that he was a jerk. I nodded, that was a well known fact about Sirius Black. The six of us ate breakfast pretty slow, I took it all in, my best friends sitting with

the Marauders. At that moment I realized Peter was missing, again. And from the looks of it James had noticed too.

"Have you guys seen Peter?" he asked.

Remus and Sirius looked around. "No I haven't seen him since last night," Remus replied.

"That's odd" Melania chimed in.

"Eh, I don't really mind, that boy is always following us. Its quite annoying, the little bugger." Sirius complained.

We all put it out of our minds and continued to eat, enjoying our company.

Soon we had to get to class. We all had basically the same schedule so our group of six walked to Transfiguration with Sirius complaining the whole way. When we walked into

McGonagall's room we chose seats relatively close to one another, Marlene and Remus took two seats behind the rest of us. As McGonagall started to lecture us my mind began

to wander. I glanced over at James who was busy drawing something. I continued to stare at him. His hazel eyes were gorgeous. And the way his nose wrinkled when he made a

mistake on his masterpiece was adorable. But don't get me started on his hair. The messy out of control mess was just so incredibly-

"MISS EVANS! Would you care to stop staring at Mr Potter and pay attention!" McGonagall snapped.

My face was heating up, I could feel it. Melania and Sirius snickered while James looked at me suspiciously. The rest of the class I was very careful not to let my mind wander

again. I couldn't deal with another snap from McGonagall, it was just too risky.

After class our group parted ways, James and I headed off to Potions telling everyone we'd see them at lunch. Walking into the Potions classroom wasn't that bad. James took

the seat next to mine. I smiled at him but realized he was glaring at someone across the classroom. I followed his eyes to see Severus Snape. The jerk who used to be my best

friend. Severus came up to my desk.

"And just when I thought a mudblood like you could sink no lower, you become friends with Potter," he sneered at me.

"What did you just say to her?" James said defensively, now out of his chair.

"I called her a filthy little mudbl-"

And before I could blink James had punched Severus in the face so hard he crumpled to the floor. James turned to me, but Severus wasn't done quite yet. I saw him point his wand

at James, "Crucio!" he yelled.

"NO!" I screamed as I knocked James out of the way. The curse hit me instead. It was pure torture, like a million knives were inside me trying to break free. The last thing I saw

before slipping into unconsciousness was James, his face looking at me terrified and yet furious at the same time.

Well what did you think? Snape had a LOT of power with that curse, he really hates James. How will he react when he realizes he hit Lily? And what will James do to him for it?

Please review! Any ideas are welcome and appreciated!


	5. Waking Up

Sorry, I've been really busy lately. (curse these midterms!)

DISLCAIMER: Harry Potter is not mine, neither are the characters.

Chapter 5:

It felt like I was underwater I heard muffled voices, but I couldn't quite understand them. Then I drifted back into blackness.

There was a light, I felt something on my skin, I think it was my skin, my face actually. It was a hand, a rather large one at that. It cupped my face and I heard the underwater voices again. I struggled to heard that they were saying. Just then I broke out in severe pain again. It hurt and my body writhed in pain. I tried to scream but I got drowned out. Then all was black again.

I have no idea how much longer, for there was no time in my murky world but I saw the light again. I forced myself to go to it. It hurt, and I just wanted to slip back into the darkness again. But I didn't give in. And then, I was back in my body. My eyes flickered open. Looking around I was in the Hospital Wing and James was sitting by my side.

"Ja-me-s," I croaked out.

He jumped up, "Yes Lil, oh love, you're awake, thank goodness! I've been so worried!"  
Madame Pomfrey came over and gave me some medicine, I felt better immediately. James told me that I'd been out for a week.

"A whole week?" I asked feebly.

"Yes Lil, but no worries, I'll catch you up."

I closed my eyes and relaxed again. Just before I slipped back into sleep, I felt James' lips press against my forehead. I heard him mutter, "Oh Lily. I'm so glad you're okay. I thought I'd lost you."

Madame Pomfrey made me stay for a few days after but Melania, James and Sirius came and helped pass the time. Before I knew it I was out and about again. I had a lot of work to catch up on though, so at night after dinner James and I would go to our dorm and he helped me catch up on lessons and assignments.

"James?" I said.

"Yes Lily?"

"Thank you."

"Oh its really no big deal I mean the lessons aren't that bad."

"No, thanks for defending me. And for being there when I woke up. It was the scariest thing ever. I was trapped," I said now sobbing. "I couldn't wake up and I was terrified. It hurt so much."

James realized what I was talking about and wrapped his arms around me.

"Shh...It's okay. You're safe with me."

I just let him hold me as I cried into his chest. When I stopped crying I didn't move, I sat there breathing James in, holding onto that moment forever. I was safe.

The next morning I woke up still laying on James. He was still sleeping softly. I looked at the boy I'd resented all those years. He truly was amazing. HE was handsome and thoughtful and funny. I sat up and looked at him face, thoroughly soaking in the moment.

"I-I love you.." he mumbled still sleeping.

I sighed. I was falling for him, hard. I'll have to tell Melania how I feel I thought making a mental note.

I looked at the clock. _Oh no!_ We're going to miss breakfast!

"James," I said gingerly. "We have to get up!"

"Mmm-wha?" he said stirring.

When he finally snapped his eyes open he flashed me a smile and darted to his room to get ready. We dressed and got our books together faster than ever and sprinted to the Great Hall.

Review please!:D I'll try to get some more up tonight!


	6. Last Night

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Chapter 6

Of course our friends didn't believe us.

"Oh yeah, you both "happened" to sleep in," Sirius said grinning.

"Oh shut up." I said.

The six of us walked to Transfiguration. I sat down next to Melania and she looked at me and said, "Spit it our girl. You've got something to say."

I smiled, she knew me so well. I told her about last night and her jaw dropped.

"Lily! Are you telling me you fancy James Potter?" she practically screamed.

"Shh! Well, I dunno. But you can't tell anyone!"

"I won't!" she said excitedly.

"I mean it!" I warned her.

Melania rolled her eyes. We didn't talk much the rest of the lesson. I was busy thinking about my next class, Potions. I didn't want to see Severus after the incident.

As McGonagall dismissed us James rushed to my side. We walked in silence to the classroom. By the time we got there my hands were shaking.

James turned to me, "Lil, its alright he won't bother you anymore."

I nodded and followed James in. I immediately glanced around the classroom, Severus wasn't there. I looked at James and he looked away.

"James...Where is Severus?" I asked.

"That isn't important," James said icily, his hazel eyes narrowing.

"James! What did you do to him?" I asked, afraid of the answer I'd receive.

"Listen Lily, I'm not going to tell you what I did. And do not ask the Marauders either. I will tell you this and this only, he isn't dead...although he should be after what he did to you." James said in a I-don't-want-to-discuss-this-further tone.

I decided to drop it for now. But I was determined to find out what he did, no matter what James said.

Instead I changed the subject.

"So there's a Hogsmeade trip coming up."

"Yes, what of it?" he asked his mood improving.

"Well, would you, Sirius and Remus like to come with me, Melania and Marlene?"

At that his face lit up, "W-with you? I'd-I mean we-we'd love to!" he stammered.

"Good, but James, just as friends, okay?"

"Sure, anything to be with you Lily-love."

I smiled and laughed, forgetting all about Severus Snape for the time being.

When I told Melania the news she wasn't quite as pleased as James was.

"What?" she screeched. "No! You and James will be like glue and so will Remus and Marlene. That leaves me with Black! Sirius Black!"

"Oh rubbish, I would never leave you! And plus he isn't that bad!" I told her.

"You have no idea!" she said angrily.

"Mel, we won't ditch you."

"Fine, I'll go." she said reluctantly.

I smiled, "Good."

And just like that the three of us where going to Hogsmeade with three of the Marauders.


	7. Don't Get Too Close

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of Harry Potter or any characters.:(

Chapter 7:

it was a nice Saturday morning. I woke up earlier than usual and decided to go out into the common room, James wouldn't be up yet.

I walked out in an old t-shirt and pajama shorts, with my hair a mess. I curled up on one of the couches and began to read.

I had completely lost track of time when a sleepy James Potter stumbled out of his room.

"Mmm..Morning Lil-Oh my! You're awake! And I look..." he trailed off.

"Oh hush, I look no better. Come here, sit down!" I said.

He sat down next to me and began to read the Daily Prophet. The sound of the paper crinkling distracted me. So I leaned into him to read the news. He noticed me doing this and pulled the paper farther away. So I leaned in closer and closer.

Then he grabbed my waist.

"James!" I screamed. But it was too late. He had already flipped me over and pinned me.

"This is what you get when you come too close!" he warned playfully.

I looked up into his hazel eyes and he looked down into my emerald ones. He got close to me. And I mean really close to me.

"Lily," he breathed. "I really want to kiss you right now."

"Well James," I said. "I might be getting the same feeling. But I will not have this be our first kiss. You'll have to wait for that."

And with a small push, I pushed him off of me and off the couch. He landed with a thud.

"I'm going to get ready for Hogsmeade. I would too if I were you." I said as I walked off, feeling his eyes watching me the whole way.

How'd you like it? A little short but coming chapters will be longer. Review please!


	8. Hogsmeade

Hi everyone. Sorry that I haven't written in a little while I've had stupid exams.

DISCLAIMER: Of course I still do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

Chapter 8:

The six of us walked into Hogsmeade in sweatshirts and jeans. It was early October and the weather was changing. Remus and Marlene were holding hands, Mel and I thought this was adorable while Sirius and James were hadn't gotten over their shock since breakfast..

Remus and Marlene walked into the Great Hall hand-in-hand. As they sat down Remus told us that he had asked her out and she said yes. The Hogsmeade trip was their official first date. They were planning on leaving us and going to Madame Puddifoot's.

So as the couple left us to go do couple-ish things, the four of us stayed.

"Hey Padfoot, think we should take these ladies to the Shrieking Shack?"

"Oi Prongs, not sure if they can take it."

"Hey, speak for yourselves. Lily and I have nerves of steel." Melania said rising to the challenge.

Sirius and James led us across the village and to the Shack.

"Ladies first," Sirius chimed.

We looked at each other, linked arms and headed in. Once the initial shock of being in there wore off, it was actually a cool place. Sirius and James followed us in and we began to explore.

We all were sneaking around trying to scare each other. Every once in a while you'd hear someone yell "Boo!" and then it would be followed by a scream.

Melania and I stuck by each other, not wanting to be scared.

"Boo!" I heard James say and it was followed by a small girly shriek coming from Sirius Black.

Melania and I cracked up. We were laughing so hard I didn't even see her sneak off.

I wandered aimlessly around by myself. At every small noise I would flinch. I knew they were trying to scare me so I was on the guard.

"BOO!" James yelled as he crept up behind me.

I screamed, whirled around and slapped him. Not very hard though.

"James! You scared the daylights out of me!"

He laughed and drew me into a hug. "Relax, you're fine. Plus, wasn't that the whole point of the game?".

Sirius and Melania came up to us too.

"Speaking of daylights, it's getting late, let's head to the Three Broomsticks." Sirius suggested.

And we were off again. The four of us strolling through the village making fun of Sirius' high pitched scream. We entered the Three Broomsticks and sat down while James went off to get us drinks.

"So Lily, I hear you fancy James?" Sirius said.

I shot Melania a death-glare and she just shrugged.

"Oh calm down. She didn't tell me. But seriously, staring at him all class periods. Sleeping in his arms, yes he told me about that, almost letting him kiss you! It's obvious!" he exclaimed.

"Wait a second, WHAT? You almost let James Potter KISS you! What-when-HOW? Explain yourself!" Melania stuttered.

"Well, I woke up earlier than him this morning so I was sitting on the couch reading when he came out of his room. He sat down next to me and grabbed the paper. He started ruffling through it. And you know how much that bothers me, so I put my book down to read the news. I leaned in and he moved it further away from me. So I leaned in more and more until he grabbed my waist, flipped me over and pinned me beneath him. We were staring into each other's eyes and he got real close to my face. He told me that he had the urge to kiss me and I told him that maybe I was getting the same feeling, but that would not be our first kiss. So I pushed him off of me and went to get ready." I explained.

When I was done I looked up to see Sirius and Melania sitting there with huge grins on their faces.

"Oh you so fancy him" Sirius said.

I made a face.

"Oh my god Lil! You fancy James Potter!" Melania exclaimed rather loudly.

"Shhh! Well, maybe I do have feelings for James. But if either of you tell him."

"I won't. You know I wont." Melania said as she gave me her word.

I looked at Sirius, "If you tell James I will make sure that you never ever reproduce. Get it?"

"Yes ma'am." he said still grinning.

At that James came back with our four butterbeers.

"Why on earth are we talking about Sirius reproducing?" he asked us.

We all looked at one another.

Sirius spoke up, "Well Lily here was just telling us how..."

I shot him a death-glare.

"...she wouldn't want the world covered in idiots like me." he fibbed.

I smiled at James and shrugged. Then I looked at Sirius and mouthed _thank you_. He winked and smirked at me.

"I-uh- yeah. I mean...he is an idiot. A bunch of children just like him running around, that would be pretty hectic." I said.

"Hey! My children would be just fine thank you very much!"

"Hey man, she has a point. A bunch of little pranksters running around in a house. Better yet, at Hogwarts. That would be scary." James said.

"Yeah, personally one of you is bad enough. Imagine if there were like, twins. Or triplets!" Melania joked. "But this is all hypothetical of course, I mean, what woman would want to do it with him?"

"Actually, if I may say so myself, a lot more people than you would think would want to 'do it' with me." Sirius said his mood darkening.

"Oh really?" Melania said with annoyance in her voice.

Sirius nodded.

"Oh right, I'm sorry. I forgot. You're Sirius Black. The school's biggest man-whore!" she said clearly meaning to insult him.

"What did you just say?" Sirius said hurt.

"You heard me! Just because you're so damn popular you can go snog any girl you choose!" she was obviously referring to the several girls he had snogged within the past month.

"I think you're just jealous!" Sirius retaliated his voice loud now. "It isn't my fault no one like you because you're such a bitch!"

It was silent. The whole place was staring at them.

Melania stood there, tears welling up in her eyes.

No one dared to move. You could have heard a pin drop in the whole restaurant.

"Mel, I'm sor-" Sirius started.

But it was too late. Melania had already ran out. I had seen the tears running down her face as she left.

Sirius bolted after her. Leaving James and I alone.

James stood up, "Nothing to see here. Return to your lives." he said to the waiting people.

He sat down and asked me, "Well Melania be okay?"

"Yeah, she'll live. Words sting her. She seems tough but..."

"Okay" James said.

We finished our drinks and walked around the village. We talked and laughed until our sides hurt. I enjoyed the time with James. It made me happy, just standing next to him. I sighed.

"Lil, what are you thinking about?"

"Life." I said, imagining a life with James. I could see myself marrying him.

Wait WHAT? I could not believe myself. I was actually thinking about being Lily Potter. I shook my head. _No we are just friends,_ I told myself.

"Life is good," he said draping an arm over my shoulder.

I eyed him suspiciously and he took his arm off. He was so warm though. I just wanted to hug him and sit like that for hours.

"Lily follow me. I want to show you something." he said.

He led me into a small grove of trees. We went further back and he led me to a rock.

"Sit." he told me.

I sat and chills ran up my spine. The rock was freezing. I tried to play it off but James saw. He slung his sweatshirt over my shoulders. I put it on and it smelled like him. _Oh I love that smell_, I thought as he sat down next to me.

We sat there in peace for a few minutes when he suggested we play a game.

"Okay, what kid of game?"

"Questions. Rules are: you ask a question. The other person answers and asks a question. You forget a question after answering, or you refuse to answer, you lose. Okay?"

"Okay. You start." I said.

"Favorite color?"

"Green. I've told you that. And yours is red?"

Yes. Just like the color of your hair. Favorite class?"

"Transfiguration. Favorite teacher?"

"Eh...tough one. Dumbledore. Favorite year so far?"

"This one, and my first. First impression of me?"

James blushed, "That you were cute and smart. Impression of me?"

"Annoying. And sort of jerk-ish. How many girls have you kissed?"

"Two. But one kissed me. So it doesn't count. Do you still think of me like that?"

"Of course not, you're sweet and thoughtful. And not bad looking. Was that rumor about the Astronomy Tower in our fifth year true?"

"NO! We just talked up there I swear! Do I have any shot with you?"

"Still working on that one myself. What did you do to Severus?"

"I-uh. Lily I'm so sorry. I didn't do anything illegal I just sort of hexed him, a lot, and beat him up muggle style. And I reported him to the Ministry. He's uh, in Azkaban. Are you mad?"

"No, not really. Was he sorry?"

"Yes. He said that it was supposed to hit me. And that if you hadn't pushed me out of the way he would've killed me with that curse. He was so shocked that you survived it, and I am too by the way. Speaking of that, why did you save me from that?"

"I didn't want anything to happen to you. I couldn't live with myself if you were as hurt as I was. Why do you like me?"

"Because you are beautiful. Nice. Smart. Funny. And you make me happy. Why did you almost let me kiss you?"

"I think I may have feelings for you. And part of me wanted to just let you. What are you thinking about?"

"You. I always am. Would you let me kiss you now?"

"I want to say yes. But I like our friendship. I don't want to ruin anything. Why?"

""Because I really want to kiss you. But I won't because you don't want that. Right?"  
"Right. Is it just me, or is it getting late?"

"It's late. Shall we go?"

"Yes I think that's best. Game over?"

Yeah, a tie?"

"Sure." I ended. Technically I lost. And I knew James wanted to say something, but our minds were too wrapped up trying to process our whole conversation still.

We walked in silence back to the castle. I couldn't believe I had told him everything. Mum always told me that if somethings meant to be, it will happen. So I took a deep breath and relaxed. It'll all be okay.


	9. Emergency Girls' Night

DISCLAIMER: As you all should know by now, Harry Potter and all the characters are not mine. :(

Chapter 9:

I walked into the castle still thinking about my time with James. I saw Marlene running towards me.

"Lil, it's not good she's a mess" she said.

"Okay, let's have a girl's night! I'll go get some stuff. Okay?"

"Yeah," Marlene said. "I'll go tell her."

James and I walked up to our dorm. The walk seemed endless. Not because it was awkward or anything, but because I knew my best friend was off crying. I noticed James looking at me through the corner of my eye.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

I looked down, "I don't know honestly. There has to be more to the story."

"Yeah, well have fun tonight." he said as we reached the dorm.

I ran around grabbing everything and anything we might need. My wand, make up, magazines, a camera, music, clothes, and then the necessities, pajamas, a pillow, blankets etc. I threw it all in my bag after putting a charm to hold everything on the bag itself. I changed into a comfy shirt, yoga pants and threw James' sweatshirt on top. I dashed out of my room anxious to get to Melania.

I crashed right into James who had been standing outside my room. He caught me and the bag before we both fell.

"Lily, I'm going to stay with the guys tonight. Make her smile, please?"

"Oh you know I will," I told him.

I grabbed the door when I thought of one last thing.

"James! If you could...do you think you could sneak some cocoa and snacks for us? I hate to ask this of you, but it's kind of an emergency."

"I'm on it!" he said grinning.

"Thanks, you're the best!"

He smiled and I ran out the door. I sprinted to the Gryffindor common room, getting many strange looks form younger students. I let myself in and ran to the steps. I climbed them two at a time to get up to the seventh level, and seventh year dormitories. I threw open Melania and Marlene's dorm and found found Marlene with her arms around Melania.

"Oh Mel" I said sympathetically dropping my bag and rushing to her.

She sobbed into my shoulder, "I just don't know what to do" she managed to get out.

"Shh.." I soothed. "You don't need to think about that little prat right now."

"But Lil," she hiccuped. "I have something to say. I fancy Sirius. He is such a gentleman to me. But he always flirts with other girls." She paused. "I don't know if he has any feelings for me. He says we're just friends but then goes and gets all flirty. And I don't think I'm reading the signs wrong. I think he just keeps playing me."

"Mel, it's okay."

"No, wait I'm not done. So he'll kiss some girl and then never talk to her again. So he'll flirt with me for a few days and then he's off with some other girl! It's like I'm his rebound! I can't take it!" she sobbed.

Me and Marlene sat there for a few seconds watching our friend cry.

Marlene started, "Mel he isn't worth your time if he's breaking your heart."

"But you don't get it! I **know** he's breaking my heart. But each time I tell myself it'll be different because I really do like him. And I just want to be with him because he makes me so happy."

I tried, "Well why don't you take it slow. If he comes back, make him prove himself. Don't fall immediately. And if he doesn't or can't prove himself, he isn't worth it. Okay? This way you still have a shot with him."

She nodded. I knew she'd try the advice in the future, but that still didn't fix her broken heart.

I stood up and walked over to the music player, I put in one of her favorite cd's. I knew their dorm mates wouldn't be home all night so we were fine.

"Listen. I have a load of good stuff to cheer you up, ok? I want to see you smile."

She got up reluctantly and the three of us danced like idiots. We were best friends, we could care less what we thought of each other's dancing, because none of us could dance. But we had fun anyway.

After a little while we sat down and flipped through magazines gossiping like girls do. We did each other's hair and make up and took loads of pictures.

Eventually we all ended up in pajama shorts and old t-shirts. We sat in a circle talking.

"Mmm... I'm hungry." Marlene said.

"Ooh! Me too! Lil, you didn't by any chance bring food with you did you?" Melania asked.

"No, but I know where to get some" I said.

I left the girl's dorm and crossed the hall to the guys dorm. I walked in to see Sirius, Remus, Peter and James just sitting around.

They all looked at me funny. Then I realized I was in my pajamas, my really short pajamas. My legs were long and lengthy. Suddenly I felt a little awkward in the spotlight of four boys.

"Oh could you all stop _staring_ at me?" I said rudely even though I found it extremely flattering. "James, did you get the stuff I asked for?"

"Oh yeah!" he said jumping up. He dug into his bag and pulled our three thermoses and a lot of junk food.

"Wow. This is perfect! Thank you so much!" I said rushing over to give him a hug.

"It wasn't a big deal" he said closing his arms around me.

"Hey! I helped too!" Sirius said. "Do I get a hug?"

"No." I said coldly. Then I thought of something...

"But do you know what you do get?" I said with my flirting voice.

"What?" he said interested.

"Come here."

He looked over at James, who was glaring at his best friend, but came anyway.

"Closer." I whispered.

He leaned in towards me smiling.

I waited until he was really close to my face until.. **SMACK**! I slapped him across the face as hard as I could possibly manage.

"What the hell?" he screamed as the rest of his friends were cracking up.

"You made Melania-" I trailed off. "You called my best friend a bitch."

"I...I'm really sorry about that" he said softly.

"And I don't care, nor do I believe you" I told him. "Thanks again for the food James! Have fun boys!" I said as I shut the door closed behind me.

* * *

I walked back in with cocoa and food. The girls jumped up and helped me get it all out. James had done a great job. We certainly wouldn't be hungry. We sat back down in a circle and ate until we couldn't move. Then we talked. And when I say we talked, I mean we talked for hours. Around 11 we ran out of things to say, so we decided to play the muggle game, truth or dare.

"Lil, your turn." Marlene said.

"Hmm, dare."

"Ooh! I have an idea for Lily!"Mel shrieked as she stared whispering into Marlene's ear. Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"Ok Lily," Marlene said turning back to me now. "We dare you to write a love note to James and slip it under his door."

"Oh! And confess your love to him in it! No just, 'James, You're cute. Bye.'" Mel added.

"Mar! Mel! I hate you both!"

"Well you could chicken." Marlene suggested.

"No way. Get me some parchment."

They scrambled around to find the "right piece of paper" for my note. After a few minutes of frantic searching Mel came up with a decent piece.

I got my quill and some ink. While the two traitors positioned themselves where they could read what I wrote so I couldn't "cheat".

With a deep sigh I began to write.

_Dearest James,_

_Over the past few weeks we've gotten very close. And I can't help but to start to feel attracted to you. Your eyes make my insides melt. And I love your unruly hair even though I always complain about it. I love how strong you are. And the fact that you can just lift me right off my feet. Everything that you say gives me butterflies in my stomach. I'm not sure why, but after all these years it has taken me only 8 weeks to feel safe in your arms. We have so much in common, and I find it so easy to talk to you. I love the way yo make me feel. And I love the way you smile. And I'm not quite sure how to put this but I'm sorry I was rude to you for all those years before. I wish I could re-do it and spend more time with you. I will never be able to thank you enough for standing up to Snape. James Potter you amaze me. And I think I may be falling for you. No wait, I already have._

_Love, _

_Lily _

I finished the note with remarks like, "make it mushier", being shot at me the whole time.

"Happy now?" I asked them.

"Yes!" they both squealed.

I folded my note up, sealed it with a small wax seal, and wrote James on the front.

The three of us crept up the hallway to their dorm. I heard them all talking.

_This is it Lily_. I thought to myself. I wave of nervousness took over me.

I whispered, "On three I slip this under the door and knock twice. Then, we run."

They both nodded eagerly. Three, I signaled. Two.

One.

I slipped the letter underneath, knocked and we all ran back to our dorm. We softly shut our door and pressed our ears against it when we heard the other door open.

"Oh Jamie-poo! Someone's left something here for you!" Sirius said in a girly voice.

The door shut and we all sighed.

"Ok, I think you two have had enough destroying my life for one night. Let's go back to the game."

We returned to the circle.

"Hmm...who to torture next. Melania. Truth or dare?" I asked

"Eh, truth." she said.

"Boo!" Marlene jeered.

I stuck my tongue out and asked her, "What has your weirdest fantasy been?"

"About a guy!" Marlene added.

"Hmm, lemme think." she told us. "Oh I got it. Well, it was me and Sirius. Skipping through a field. The we sat down and ate a picnic and at the end of it, he picked this flower. But as he gave it to me, it morphed into an engagement ring."

We all laughed. But we couldn't stop. The image of Sirius skipping was just to good.

Eventually we all caught our breath and the game went on.

"Marly!" Melania yelled out. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare! I'm not a wuss!" she said confidently sticking her tongue out at Mel.

"I dare you," Mel said with an evil grin on her face. "to go over to the guys room. Run in and tackle Remus. Then kiss him full on the lips, passionately. In front of all the guys. Then, make up some lame nickname for him and leave."

"What?" she yelled. Mel and I both knew she wasn't the person to snog in public, she didn't like flaunt her relationships. "You" she said to Mel. "are evil."

She stood up and walked over to the guys room, with Mel and I in tow. She gripped the doorknob. Glared at us. Threw open the door and ran in. We peered in a few seconds later to see Marlene sitting on Remus with her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck and her hands in his hair. She kissed him full on the mouth. Remus seemed shocked at first but soon he grabbed Marlene and held her tight. The guys sat there bewildered. But after a minute or so of this they started whistling and yelling "Get a room!"

When Marlene and Remus finally broke apart, she ran to the door and called out, "Goodnight sweetums!" and left.

The three of us made it back into our room before collapsing into hysteric laughter. When we calmed down Marlene looked at Mel and said, "Thanks Mel, that was the best dare ever!"

We all collapsed into our beds exhausted. It was 2 am and we'd had a long day. We talked a little while longer before falling asleep one by one. But just before I fell asleep I heard a small, light knock on the door.

SUSPENCE! Can you guess who is knocking?

**R&R PLEASE**


	10. The Tables Turn

Hey everyone, I'd just like to say a special thanks to Rocklover91 who gave me the idea for the beginning of the plot for this chapter!

**DISCLAIMER:** As always, Harry Potter and all the characters are not mine.

_Chapter 9: "But just before I fell asleep I heard a small, light knock on the door."_

Chapter 10:

"Ugh" I grunted as I got out of bed. I tip-toed across the dorm trying not to wake up Mel or Marly. I got to the door without making too much noise. I cracked it open to see the wide eyes of Remus Lupin. _Well this isn't exactly who I expected._ I thought. I slipped into the hallway to talk to him, my eyes adjusting to the light. He looked at me as if he were expecting something.

"Well, what?" I asked groggily.

"Care to explain yourself?" he asked sharply.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "You're the one waking me up in the middle of the night!"

"Oh stop, you weren't sleeping."

I looked down. _How did he know that?_

"I was referring to the small piece of parchment that was slipped under my door earlier. The very one that caused our Prongsie to run around in circles, squealing like a young girl until he collapsed on my bed like a lovesick puppy."

I smiled at the mental image that was forming in my mind.

"Well..." Remus said waiting. "I think we should go for a walk."

He led me down to the common room and sat me down in two chairs that were facing each other.

"Lily What were you thinking? Do you realize what James thinks is happening?"

"I-uh" I stammered. Now I knew what this was about. But I couldn't see why Remus was so upset by it. Every single word I'd written was true. "It was a dare."

"A DARE!" he bellowed.

I nodded, "Yes but-"

Remus cut me off. He had completely lost it.

"LILY! How could you do this? James LOVES you! Can you not see that? I can understand rejecting him time and time again but Lily! A love note on a DARE! You're just leading him on! You're just playing with his heart aren't you? AREN'T YOU?"

I opened my mouth to tell him the truth but Remus wasn't done.

"He is my best-friend. My BROTHER. How on earth could you do this to him! He thinks you fancy him!"

"But Re-" I was cut off again. In my head I thought, _I do fancy James._

"Don't you get it? He has been in love with you for seven years! I've stood by his decision to not let you go for countless times!"

"313 times," I whispered. I don't think he heard me, or if he cared for that matter.

"And now you treat him like this?" Who are you? The Lily Evans I knew would never do this to James. Not even if he did bother you that much. I don't even know you anymore Lily! I can't believe you!"

I was speechless, shocked, stunned by his words. He thought I'd been just playing with James' heart. I wouldn't do that. He meant way to much to me. I loved James.

He looked at me his breathing heavy and face red from yelling. There were tears in my eyes. I couldn't tell Remus that I fancied James, that would just set him off again. The silence was deafening. I looked down and Remus stared at me.

"Goodnight Lily," he said coldly as he got up and stormed away.

I sat there with tears slowly falling down my cheeks and onto my lap when I heard a small rustle behind me.

"Is it true?" I heard James say stiffly.

I whirled around to see James Potter, holding and Invisibility Cloak, and standing next to Sirius.

"I said, is it true Lily?" he asked again his tone growing darker.

He looked so hurt it killed me. But Sirius standing next to him looked, scared. I couldn't confess my love for him. Or could I?

"James, I-"

I was cut off by James, "Lily, I don't want to hear it."

He turned and walked away from me, I watched him as he left.

At the base of the stairs he turned to look at me, "Goodnight _Evans_" he said spitting the name like venom.

The venom stung. I started crying again.

And with that he turned and went up the stairs. Sirius stayed behind.

"Lily, I hope you know that you just broke his heart. And I know that you do really fancy him, I'll try to tell him. Try to make his see reason. Moony is just really pissed for some reason. But when James returns to his senses he'll see. It'll be okay. I promise."

With that he dashed up the stairs not looking back.

I lost it. I completely lost it. Any composure I had, gone. I started bawling. Through my cloudy thoughts I decided I didn't want people to see me like this. I ran to the Head's dorm as fast as I could. I got in and collapsed on my bed.

Then the real water works came. I cried and cried and when I thought I was done, I looked up and saw I was still wearing James' sweatshirt, which made me cry more.

I tore the sweatshirt off and threw it in the corner. I sank back in bed and cried my eyes, heart, soul, and the rest of me, out. I cried for hours, sobbing in the darkness. Everything was ruined. I was so dumb!

Eventually my sobbing, turned into tears, which turned into hiccups, which turned into silence. And after laying alone in the darkness, I finally fell asleep.

_Well.. What do you think? Lily's in a bad place right now. But it'll get better. What goes up must come down, and then it goes back up eventually._

_The next few chapters may be a little short like this one, but its all building up. I promise._

**R&R!**


	11. Life Without You

_Hi everyone! Thank you so much for all of the reviews they mean so much!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to JK, and not me. *sigh***

_Chapter 10: Everything was ruined. I was so dumb! Eventually my sobbing, turned into tears, which turned into hiccups, which turned into silence. And after laying alone in the darkness, I finally fell asleep._

* * *

Chapter 11:

I woke up the next morning feeling like complete crap. And when I say crap, I meant it. I rolled over in my bed and looked at my clock, 12:23 it read out. I guess I should be getting up, I thought as I grunted and rolled out of bed.

With a quick flick of my wand I was dressed and my hair was off to the side. I looked in the mirror and frowned. Now I hated the girl staring at me. She was ugly inside and out.

I slowly walked out of my room, I heard James' shower turn off. I grabbed my cloak and wand and ran out of the dorm. I couldn't possibly face James or any of the Marauders right now. I wandered aimlessly around the castle until I found myself in the library. I wandered through the all too familiar shelves picking a book out at random. I checked the book out, not bothering to read the title and began wandering again.

I put on my cloak and went outside. It was freezing so not many kids were outside. I walked around until I found a nice spot by the lake. I sat down and began to read. Students passed by and I heard them whisper about me and James. I didn't care. Not anymore. All those nosy kids could just disappear for all I cared!

* * *

Time flew by, as did the chapters I was reading. To be honest, I'm not really sure what I was reading. My brain was fuzzy and I couldn't process the story. Not that it mattered. Nothing mattered anymore. Only James. _James._

Why was I so stupid? Why had my brain frozen then? Tears came to my eyes and slowly trickled down my cheeks as I replayed the scene again and again in my head. I heard people all around me, all curious about the crying Head Girl who had a fight with James Potter in the Gryffindor Common Room at 2:30 in the morning. I didn't care. Those people didn't matter.

I tried to turn my attention back to the book, I fought to make out he words that were swimming on the page before me. I saw tears fall on the book. _Damn it!_ I thought. I did not want to cry again.

I pushed all my depressing thoughts about my screwed up life to the back of my mind. I'd think about them later, I told myself. I began to read the words on the pages in front of me. It wasn't a bad story. I got lost in the fairytale.

My light dimmed and the temperature dropped. But I wasn't moving. The moon was out now, as I finished the last page. (Oh don't be so shocked, it was a short book.) I stood up and looked around. There was no one around me.

Suddenly an idea popped into my head. I wanted, correction, I needed to clear my mind. And well, you know what they say, jumping into a near frozen lake generally does it.

I took a running start and dove in. The cold hit me like a truck. It was freezing! Chills shot up my spine. The cold hurt. It burned. But it felt really good. It was amazing actually, freezing, but amazing. The water had the desired effect, all my thoughts went away. I swam up to the surface when I began to go numb. I pulled myself out of the water and performed a few drying and heating spells. My body returned to its normal temperature as I dried all my clothes and my hair. I was wide awake now.

As I walked back to the castle I contemplated skipping dinner. I was in such a good mood, why ruin it by seeing..._them._ But my stomach growled rather loudly, and I decided I should probably get something to eat. I couldn't hide forever.

* * *

I walked into the Great Hall and was immediately summoned by two extremely hyper girls I knew and loved.

"Lily Evans!" Marlene screamed. "Where the bloody hell have you been? We figured you left early but then you never showed up for lunch and we got worried. I asked James and he said he hadn't seen you!"

I smiled and nodded as I walked over to them, taking my spot on the opposite side of the table. I began my story with the whole Remus episode (But I changed it so that he had been talking to me, rather than yelling, for Marlene's sake.) and ended with me jumping in the lake shortly before dinner.

"Are you mental?" Marlene asked me.

Melania on the other hand just stared at me in disbelief, "You are insane." She said finally.

I smiled and we all started to laugh. We talked about my James dilemma for a while, or at leaast until the Marauders came in. Remus winked and Marlene and then threw me a dirty look when she wasn't looking. James followed him in looking like death himself. He put on a fake smile, but I saw right through it. His smile looked like mine. Completely fake. Peter followed them in. And last but not least Sirius Black, with a blonde Hufflepuff sixth year attached to his arm.

They sat down, further away from us than usual. The blonde sat practically on top of Sirius. She laughed at everything he said, and I mean _everything._ She kept batting her eyes and giggling. It was gross. What kind of self-respecting person does that? Sirius seemed annoyed by the blonde too. He glanced over at us, Melania specifically, and saw us looking. He had this weird sense of longing in his eyes. He shook it off and it was replaced by anger. He turned back to the girl and put a hand on her face. He brought her close to him and he next thing I knew the two were snogging. I dropped my jaw. _Mel!_ I thought. I turned to see her expression.

She turned to the Marlene and I, her eyes glazed over with tears forming. "Well goodnight," she said steadily. "I'm going to go crawl up in a ball and cry. I need to be alone, so don't follow me please. See you tomorrow." Then she got up and walked out. Just like that.

I was surprised how well she had control over her emotions. If that had been me I would have slapped Sirius and the burst out in tears.

Sirius watched Mel go. He had the strange look in his eyes again. When she left the blonde finally noticed Sirius' attention was elsewhere. She tried to pull his face back to her's. He just shrugged her off and muttered something that made her stomp off. He hung his head in his arms and all the guys said something to him.

Whatever James had said made him laugh. He was right there. Just a few meters away from me. So close, yet so far away. It was like there was an invisible barrier between us. I wanted to go explain everything that had happened last night (this morning?) to him. I wanted him to forgive me and then everything would be ok. There would be no war against Voldemort and James and I could get married. I loved him and I was sick of all the space between us.

_Wait. Wait a second. Did I just say I **loved** him? Wow, uh.. since when have I loved James Potter? _I smiled, and thought_ I love James Potter. _It felt right, those words, forming in my brain.

I pulled myself from the realization of my love for James and noticed Marlene was looking at Remus.

"Go." I told her. "Go talk to Remus, I'm going to take Mel's approach on life for a little while."

"But Lil-"

"No," I said with a shrug. "Go."

I got up and walked out as Marlene slid down the bench to sit with her boyfriend.

_At least **she's** happy._ I thought.

* * *

**Well, what do you think. Poor Lily, and Melania too. Will these guys ever stop being so dumb? Probably not..but maybe... just maybe they will.**

**For some strange reason my school has given us off until Friday..don't ask why because I do not know.. so I may be able to get ANOTHER chapter up this weekend! No promises but I'll try!**

**If anyone has _any_ ideas at all, I'm open to suggestions!**

**Read and Review Please!**


	12. I LOVE

_Hi Everyone! Sorry it's been so long since my last update. I have been so busy lately! Oh and I am going to go back and rewrite some of the earlier chapters. The plot will not change but they are so short and brief. I don't really like them. Also I am now adding titles to the chapters. Major changes!...not really. But I will let you know if I change a chapter in case you'd like to go read it._

_Oh and there may be some adult language in the chapter. Sorry if that bothers you but..._

_Also, I'd like to say thank you to all the reviewers! I really enjoy getting positive feedback!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. :(**

_Chapter 11: I love James Potter. It felt right, those words, forming in my brain._

_I pulled myself from the realization of my love for James and noticed Marlene was looking at Remus._

_"Go." I told her. "Go talk to Remus, I'm going to take Mel's approach on life for a little while."_

"_But Lil-"_

_"No," I said with a shrug. "Go."_

_I got up and walked out as Marlene slid down the bench to sit with her boyfriend._

_At least **she's** happy. I thought._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12: I LOVE...**

I decided not to go cry for hours. Instead, ignoring Melania's instructions I went up to her dorm. I knocked twice.

"Come in," I heard an extremely depressed voice say.

"Hey Mel," I said softly.

"Oh -sniff- Lily!" she said wiping her eyes and faking a smile.

"Mel, you know you don't have to pretend to be happy for me. Actually I was hoping you and I could just talk and let it all loose."

She smiled (genuinely) and enclosed me in a huge hug. "Lily, that is exactly what we need. We just have to get it all out of us. Marly is happy, so just you and me?"

I smiled, "That sounds great. Let's go to the Head's dorm. It's really nice in there."

I led her out of the Gryffindor common room and down to the Head's dorm. I asked the portrait if anyone was in there.

"Yes, I believe a Mr Potter and Mr Black are currently in there." the girl in the portrait told me.

"Lil, I look like a wreck!" Mel complained.

"It's alright," I said fixing her smudged makeup.

After she was able to pull herself together we walked in as quickly as possible. Both guys watched us come and go into my room. As soon as I shut the door we both collapsed on my bed.

She started with the ranting first. "ARGH! I just don't know anymore. Seeing him with that girl today... It broke my heart all over again. Lily! I can't keep living this way! I like the school's biggest man-whore yet I can't stand seeing him with other girls!"

I nodded sympathetically. "Well keep in your mind he still has to apologize to you. So until he does..."

"I know, I know." she told me. "So how are things between you and James?"

"I haven't talked to him since he stormed off. But I think he heard me crying last night."

"Oh Lily! I'm so sorry. That's awful!"

"I know," I said sniffling now. "I finally liked him and I screwed everything up. EVERYTHING!"

We talked hour after hour after hour about our boy troubles.

Eventually, Mel sat back on my pillows, "Lily?"

"Yes Mel?"

"Why can't we just get to be happy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why can't relationships just _work_ for us like they do for Marly?"

"I don't know Mel. I just don't know."

And our tragic night continued on.

* * *

**James POV**

I knew Lily and Melania were just a common room away. But I couldn't reach them even if I tried. Lily thought I was mad at her. She cried. I made Lily Evans fucking cry. Do you know how much of a jerk I feel like right now? I wasn't even mad at her! Truth is, Remus was mad. He thought she didn't mean the things in that letter. Even though I heard her say it in a dare, the things she wrote, no way it was all bullshit. It couldn't be. I have no idea why I flipped out on her. But I made her cry. Part of me thought she'd come crawling back, but Lily Evans would never _ever_ crawl back to anyone, especially not me.

So here I was sitting in my room with Sirius. The thing about us we are best friends. There is a bond between us no one could ever break. We're like sisters. And no, I didn't mean brothers. We totally act like girls and tell each other EVERYTHING. Remus and Peter, they're my brothers. Sirius though, he's my sister.

And here we were talking about our pathetic love lives.

"Why am I so stupid? Trying to make Melania jealous! I just pissed her off. I can tell. JAMES! Help me." Sirius was saying.

"Pads I have absolutely no idea why you snogged that Hufflepuff. All I know is that you are a million times better off pleading for forgiveness."

"NO! I refuse to apologize. It is so not me!"

"Then have a great time being single."

"Prongs shut it. You aren't helping. The thing is, we have such good chemistry me and Mel. I can't find it with any other girl. And oh boy have I been trying to find that. Why is that? Oh no," he said suddenly stopping. "You don't think..."

My jaw dropped. The pieces fit perfectly. "Sirius you've got all the signs. I'm afraid to tell you, you're in love."

He looked devastated and I started to crack up.

"Sirius is in LOVE!" I shouted. "Mel and Siri, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Oi! Shut up!" Sirius bellowed slapping a hand over my mouth.

I could control my laughter until Sirius went below the belt.

"And what about Lily?" he retaliated.

I stopped laughing. "What about Lily?" I asked, my depression returning.

"Are you still in love?"

"Yes! Of course I am!" I began to rant. "I want to go over and ask her, but what if...what if she was lying? I couldn't live with it"

"What because you love her?" Sirius said drawing out the word love so that it was mocking me.

"YES! I love her! I've liked her since I first met her, but this year. I've fallen in love with her. Sirius you don't get it, I LOVE LILY!" I yelled, perhaps a little too loudly.

Sirius pulled me into a hug. (Told you we were sisters.)

"Listen mate, I think she's into you too. Don't listen to Moony."

I smiled and gave him a hug in which I tackled him onto my bed.

_Have I mentioned we also act like 4 year olds?_

**

* * *

**

Lily's POV

"I LOVE LILY!" we heard James yell.

It was silent, dead silent.

"Lil- did you hear that?" Mel asked.

" I -uh- yeah. He -he loves me. Me. Dear Merlin. James Potter loves me!" I squealed, the news finally processing in my brain.

Mel smiled and pulled me into a hug. "Lil I'm so happy for you!"

"Mel I'm not doing anything with James until Sirius apologizes. Ok?"

She grinned. "Lily love, be with James-"

"Nope!"

"You're impossible!"

"And you love me for it!" I teased.

"I do!" she said.

We laughed until our sides ached. Then the realization dawned on me, J_ames loves me. Oh Merlin. I love him too. James Potter and Lily Evans. Hmm..what about Lily Potter. Not as bad as I thought it be. Lily Potter. Lily Potter. Yeah, I could definitely be Lily Potter. I love James._

**

* * *

**

Melania's POV

_Why is that git so thick-headed? If he would just apologize I'd practically jump on him. Not literally, of course. Or would I? Just right then and there full on snog him. Hmm..not a bad idea. But no he'll never apologize. Stupid git. Oh well, I love Sirius._

**

* * *

**

Sirius's POV

Laying here on the floor of Prongs' room I thought to myself. _Damn, she is really something. Melania of course. I don't want to apologize to her. But I was such an arse. I owed it to her. I owed her that and so much more. She will never believe me that I really do like her. Like her? Oh hell, who am I kidding? I love Melania._

**

* * *

**

James' POV

_Oops. I think she heard that. Well it's true, and it always will be. I have to talk to her again. I'll apologize for being a git. I was it's the truth. I want her back in my arms. Why did I believe Moony? He tore me away from the girl I love! Yeah I'll admit it. I love Lily._

**

* * *

**

Lily's POV

Mel and I woke up early Monday morning. She slept here last night instead of going back to Marlene. We needed each other last night. I sat up and looked around. Mel was up too.

A few charms and spells later Mel and I were dressed, hair done and all ready to go. Magic is wonderful, I thought.

"Lily," Mel complained with her ear to the door. "They're out there, I can hear them."

"Well what do you want me to do? James lives here too." I told her.

She made a face and said, "Fine. But I have to run to the Gryffindor Tower to grab my books. Meet you in the Great Hall in ten. Alright?"

"Yeah sure." I said sitting down on my bed. I thought about the day to come. I didn't want to face James, not today. I just couldn't do it.

How could he think I'd do that to him. I meant every single word I wrote, even if I did complain about it.

With a final sigh I stopped pitying myself and went to meet Mel in the Great Hall. As it turns out, Sirius had spent the night in the Head's Dorm too. I never would've known unless I hadn't seen him on the way out. They had been so quiet. Not like it matters but those two reminded me of me and Mel. They acted like girls, almost like sisters. I laughed at the thought as I walked into the Great Hall. Marlene was sitting with Remus so I sat by myself until Mel came. We ate our breakfast in silence then headed off to Transfiguration.

McGonagall decided we'd be transfiguring animals to objects. Simple, but we all needed to refresh our skills.

"You'll be in partners, but I will pick your partner for you." McGonagall told us. She read off a list of names. I was hoping to be with Mel or Marly, but that would never happen. Instead I got one of the four people I had no intention of talking to, Sirius Black.

"Lily!" he exclaimed.

Oh Merlin, kill me now. "Black." I said icily.

"Oh come on now, call me Padfoot or Sirius at the least."

"Fine, _Sirius_. Do you remember the spell?"

"Of course I do Lily-flower!"

My eyes went wide, not that ridiculous nickname again!

"Ok," he said reading my facial expression. "Lils, can I call you that?"

I nodded.

About half way through the lesson Sirius spoke, "We need to clear away some of this awkward tension. I need to know, did you mean the things you wrote in that note?"

"Sirius! Who do you think I am?"

His face fell.

"I would never joke about being in love..." I said softly.

"WAIT!" Sirius yelled causing the whole class to stare at him. He lowered his voice, "You meant it! Oh Lils! Lily do you realize what this means?"

I shushed him, "But James is mad at me! You CAN'T tell him. Please Sirius. I'll do anything. Anything. Just don't tell him."

"But he isn't mad at you!"

"What? Then why has he been acting like it?" I asked confused.

"No! He's been devastated. He couldn't be mad at you even if he tried."

I smiled as McGonagall released us from the lesson. "Wait!" I called after Sirius.

He turned around, "Yes?"

"You still can't tell him! That I fancy him! Please, I'll do anything." I pleaded.

"Fine," he said a grin stretching across his face. "One condition, you and your friends participate in the Official Marauder's Game of Truth or Dare. No rules, and certainly no chickens. You in?"

I gulped, it was extremely risky. I'd heard so many stories that were results of the annual Truth or Dare game they played.

"Ok," I agreed. "I'll play. Marlene is a maybe. But I'll force Mel to play too."

"Brilliant! I'll tell you the time and place at a later date." he said gathering his books.

We walked out of the classroom and parted ways when Sirius called my name.

"Lils! Just try to talk to him, just try."

I nodded. "Alright, I'll try."

"Oh and one last thing, could you -uh- try to -uh- get Mel to talk to me again?" he said blushing.

I smiled, "Sure. I guess we'll sit with you guys at dinner then?"

"Yeah, that would be great. Oh and could you not tell Mel I asked you to get her to talk to me again?"

I smiled, "One condition. Stop snogging random girls, and apologize to her."

"Alright!" he said excitedly.

"See you at dinner," I said walking away.

"Lils?" he called after me.

Yes?"

"Friends?" he asked.

I smiled, "Yeah!"

He smiled and walked away. The people around us staring at the new friendship between Lily Evans and Sirius Black. So maybe today wouldn't be as awful ad I thought it would be. Never in my life did I think I'd say this but I was really happy I was friends with Sirius Black.

_

* * *

_

What do you think? How did I do with the multiple POV's?

_Another chapter down! James and Lily are almost together again. I promise it will be soon!_

_**R&R please!**_


	13. Making Amends

Hi everyone! Sorry about the wait. I mean it i am so so so so so so so so so so so so SOOOO sorry. But it wasn't my fault! I had an error on my fanfiction thing or whatever...I don't know but basically I couldn't update my stories. But no worries! As you can see I am back and updating again! _(Spoiler Alert!: I think Lily and James have spent far too long apart.)_

Oh and last time when I said I'd rewrite some of the chapters I have already re-written chapter 1, 2 and 3. Soon I'll be starting 4 and then I think I'm going to leave the rest of them. Review, or PM me if there are little parts of chapters that you think could use some re-touching. That would be great! :)

_DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine. :(_

_Chapter 12: I LOVE..._

_Never in my life did I think I'd say this but I was really happy I was friends with Sirius Black._

Chapter 13: Making Amends

It was time for dinner and the three of us made our way down to the Great Hall .It had been a boring day except my conversation with Sirius in Transfiguration. Later that day he pulled me aside...

_flashback_

I was walking out of the Head's Dorm, on a mission to find Mel and to convince her to eat with the Marauders tonight. I needed a game-plan and Sirius had forbidden the whole "he's in love with you too now go talk to him" plan. I walked through the corridor thinking when a hand reached out and pulled me into a broom closet. I whipped my want out, and whispered "_Lumos."_ the small closet lit up and I saw the mischievous face of Sirius Black grinning at me. He started laughing.

"What is so funny?" I demanded, still angry about being dragged into a closet.

"Oh nothing, I was just imagining how Prongs would react if I told him I was in a broom closet with _his_ Lily Evans," he said smirking.

"You must be so proud.' I said sarcastically. "But you do realize he'd kill you. Right there on the spot."

"I know, I know. Which is why I don't think anyone should know about our friendship. Or at least not yet.."

I smiled, "Alright."

He smiled too, "Well then that's all settled. But hey, we ARE in a broom closet, you know you and me." he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I smacked him on the arm, "You wish," I said, leaving the way too cramped space.

_end flashback_

As we sat down in the Great Hall, Sirius called me over to him to help him with the Charms homework. Marlene came over to talk to Remus and Melania, not wanting to be left alone, reluctantly took a seat next to Sirius, and across from me. Once Sirius "understood" the homework we began chatting about how things had been, Melania joined in the conversation when it rolled around to Quidditch. The two had their own personal discussion of the game and the next two match ups. And get this, they didn't fight. Not once. I smiled at the two making up without saying sorry. I guess its my turn, I thought. I looked over at James and he looked miserable. It was now or never, I told myself.

"You alright?" I asked, my heart speeding up.

"Wha- oh uh yeah. I'm fine." James responded plastering a fake smile on his lips."

"Come on. You and I both know that isn't true."

"I'm sorry Lily but that really hurt me. Okay? I know I'm a guy but I do have feelings, and a heart too. Which you broke, if you were wondering"

I sat there, his words stung. I had caused him so much pain. Pain that wasn't even intentional.

"James," I started. "I never meant to hurt you. Every single word I wrote in that letter was true. I have no idea where Remus got the idea that I had lied to you from, but I swear I wasn't lying. I could never do that to you. These past few days have been hell without you. I know you've seen me smiling but I swear, I haven't meant it since that night. You have no idea how much you mean to me. I've been doing a lot of thinking these past few nights and I get it if you're still mad or if you want me out of your life, but I have feelings for you. I have feelings I never thought I'd get at seventeen. I really like you James. And I am so sorry."

He sat there speechless for a few seconds, taking in everything I had said. Everyone was talking all around us but it was so quiet, I heard my heart beat in my ears. After a minute of waiting he spoke.

"I'm sorry too. I should have trusted you. I don't know what I acted so dumb. I'm so sorry tat I flipped on you that night. And Lily, I could never stay mad at you. At first I hoped you'd come crawling back. I have no idea why I thought that, you're too independent and proud to ever do that. Next, I figured I'd let all my feelings for you go. But that was impossible. I tried ignoring you, then I heard you crying. Lily, you have no idea how much that killed me. I made you cry. I wanted to kill myself for hurting you. I was so ashamed of myself. I'm so sorry Lily, I understand if you don't forgive me. I am just so sorry."

I didn't know what to say. He was the sweetest and most thoughtful mad I had ever met.

"James," I said, searching for the right words. "Did you not hear anything I said? It wasn't your fault, I'm asking for _your_ forgiveness."

"But Lil, you did nothing wrong, please forgive me."

"Fine I forgive you. But do you forgive me too? If you don't I may just have to go jump in the lake again," I said.

"Lily of course I forgive you. WAIT! Jump in the lake? _AGAIN? _Are you mental? What if you hit your head? You could have died Lily!"

"But I didn't James," I said calmly. He relaxed and I told him all about my chilly adventure.

His eyes would fill with fear when I told him about my stupid actions. At the end of the story he looked at me warmly.

"Lily, I'm so glad that you're okay, but do realize how dumb that was?"

"Yeah I know," I told him. "But to be honest, I didn't have you and I didn't really care about anything else."

A smile lit up across his face and he glowed with excitement, "Well then I guess I'm never leaving you again."

I smiled, he was so sweet.

"_AWWWWWWWWWWE!_" James and I heard.

We turned around to see Sirius and Melania looking right at us with mischievous grins on their faces. I blushed and James looked into his lap. But the teasing didn't end there. The two idiots then pretended to be me and James.

"Oh Lily I love you so much, but I'm afraid you secretly still hate me!"

"James! I could never hate you! Secretly I love you too, I'm just too stubborn to admit it!"

They started cracking up and decided to leave us alone. With a final warning for Sirius to not do anything _he_ wouldn't do and a pair of rolled eyes from Mel, they left the Great Hall. If you weren't paying attention, they'd look just like friends walking side by side. But this was my best friend, and I saw everything. I saw how they kept looking at each other and smiling. I saw they way they rolled their eyes at each other, but you could tell that it wasn't because they were annoyed, but they thought it was cute. But most importantly, I noticed how close together they walked. Sirius' hand kept hitting Melania's, but what shocked me the most is that as the doors were shutting, I saw Melania grab Sirius' hand. I saw them both smile and they kept walking hand-in-hand, like a couple.

I turned my attention back to James, he had been watching them too.

"I wonder what they're going to go do now," he said smirking.

I laughed, "i think it may involve a broom closet. Perhaps they're going to go _talk_ in there," I said sarcastically.

"Oh- I don't know. Sirius has never been good with words, he's more of an action sort of man."

We both laughed at the thoughts of what our best friends were off doing. His hazel eyes were filled with life again. I missed James, so much.

"Do you want to go for a walk? It's almost patrol time." James asked.

"I'd love to."

He took my hand and pulled me out of the Great Hall. We ran through they corridors until he finally stopped. We walked slowly talking about the news, friends, and our families.

"I'm just so worried for my parents," I confessed. "What if Voldemort goes after them?"

"Everything will be okay. You're parents are perfectly safe," he reassured me.

"You're right. I'm worried over nothing."

"No no no, it's perfectly fine to be worried for your family's safety. I know I am. My parents are Aurors. They've brought in so many Death Eaters. I'm afraid, one day, they won't come home from work I don't know what I'd do."

I wasn't sure what to say so I stopped walking and wrapped my arms around James.

"It'll all be okay," I told him.

I wasn't even sure if that was true. How could everything be okay with so many deaths already? But he nodded nonetheless. He wrapped his arms around me. He held me tight. We were both scared, this was was terrifying. Eventually he let me go and we walked around, now on patrol as the Heads.

When we got back into our common room he gave me another bone-crushing hug. He kissed my cheek and then went off into his room. I sighed and went into my rooms as well. I told myself the lie again as I got ready for bed, _everything will be okay._

_Well what did you think? R&R Please!_


	14. A Six AM Surprise

**Hello everyone! How was everyone's weekends? Mine has been busy, but because I felt awful about the delay, I decided to whip up another chapter for you! _How awesome am I?_ **

**A special thanks to my lovely reviewers! ****Kaighla (), I'm glad that you kept reading, and that you liked it of course! All your reviews made me so happy! Thank you so much! (I hope I'm updating fast enough for you!) Oh and yes I came up with the letter all by myself...that's why it wasn't that good. But oh well! And to NegligibleNaina I know..how sappy! But that's alright! We're getting back to the i hate you yet i love you relationship between Lily and James this chapter, but no worries, no more fighting! And to Essie () Thank you! I try to make their relationship just so gosh darn cute! Hehe. Alright alright, I'll get back to the story because let's face it..no one really reads this anyway! :D  
****DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. NOTHING! :(**

_Last Chapter: When we got back into our common room he gave me another bone-crushing hug. He kissed my cheek and then went off into his room. I sighed and went into my rooms as well. I told myself the lie again as I got ready for bed, everything will be okay_

* * *

Chapter 14: Six AM Surprise

The next few weeks were great! They flew by so fast as the cold weather came in. James and I spent most of the time together. He became a real close friend of mine. There was nothing I couldn't trust with him. I slowly opened up and told him all about my family. My muggle parents and my sister, Petunia. What I loved most about James is that he listened. And no not in the way where he pretends to listen but he's really looking at my chest. James Potter wasn't like that. Not at all. He actually listened to me and he responded. He helped me try to make amends with Petunia. And then he comforted me when she called me a freak and an embarrassment to the Evans family. James simply told me that I could join his family anytime, with a signature wink of course. He always knew how to brighten my days. And according to him, I could light up even the darkest of times with just a smile. He really was sweet.

Like I said, we've become really close. All our friends placed bets on when he will ask me out. We technically aren't supposed to know that but hey, they weren't exactly whispering when they talked about it. Plus when James and I would have a moment they'd all just look expectantly at us, just waiting for something. It was ridiculous. But I was really glad our friends were such good friends. They were all getting along really great. Well, they were more than just getting along. Remus and Marlene were still going steady and Sirius and Melania. Well, those two had gotten pretty close too. Ever since that one day in the broom closet (James and I had been right) they had been getting along rather well. They weren't dating, but they were constantly flirting. It was cute. They had their own way of flirting where they fake-fought and made fun of each other. With anyone else I'd think I was ridiculous but it just seemed to fit Sirius and Melania.

Our little group of six, (Peter was never around anymore) was doing pretty well as the end of November grew near.

* * *

"LILY!" James yelled, waking me up _early_, on a _Saturday_ morning.

I rolled out of bed, unhappy about my rude awakening, and went to the door. I opened it, still in my pajamas to see a charming James Potter waiting eagerly outside my door.

"Well good morning beautiful!" he said cheerfully.

I stuck my tongue out at him and rubbed my eyes. As I walked out into the common room I asked him, "And why on earth did you wake me up at..." I checked the clock. "six am on a Saturday morning?"

A smile spread across his face, "Well love, I thought you'd be interested in the assignment Dumbledore gave us. But if you'd rather go back to bed I have a sleeping potion you can use."

"Alright alright. I'm up," I said rolling my eyes at him. "What's the assignment?"

"Oh no Lils. You see this is a rare occasion. You see, only _I _know the assignment."

"Okay.." I said getting nervous, he was up to something. I could sense it. "Tell me James."

A huge grin broke out on his face, "Only if you an catch me!" he yelled already sprinting out of the common room.

I stood there for a while longer. There was _no _way I was chasing James, especially not looking like this. So instead I went back to my room, got dressed and did my hair. Then, grabbing my wand, I set off to the one place James was bound to be. The Great Hall.

* * *

As it was only 6:10 in the morning, James and only James was in the Hall. He was sitting on the professors table waiting for me.

"Alas young Lily," he said is voice filling the hall. "You've come to accept your mission."

"James. Tell me this _mission_ before I hex you into next week." I said irritably.

"But Lilt!" he whined. "That's no fun! I told you! I'll tell you, if you can catch me!"

He took off again. But this time I chased after him. It seemed like we were the only two up in the castle. Corridor after corridor I chased him until we got outside. It was a brisk day, but neither of us slowed down.

"James! Get back here!" I yelled.

"NEVER!" he yelled back.

It was when I saw his wand in his back pocket that I remembered I had mine too. I whipped it out, still sprinting , and shot a well aimed trip jinx at him. I hit my target and down he went.

I caught up to him and put a foot on his chest in victory.

"I win." I said smirking.

He pouted like a four year old.

"Oh come on, be a good sport."

He sighed dramatically, "Fine."

James stood up and brushed himself off as I waited.

"Well since you did catch me. Even though you cheated, I'll tell you. Dumbledore wants us to organize some sort of ball or huge party type thing for the whole school. It'll be on December 20th, 7 pm to...well that is to be determined. It's the night before we leave for break."

"Really? That's brilliant! We should start planning," I said. "We'll need decorations, drinks, food, music-" I was cut off by a hand being placed over my mouth.

"Calm down Lil. It's a month away. Let's get something to eat, then we'll start planning. Alright?"

I nodded, removing his hand from my mouth. But before I could release it, James gripped my hand tightly and began walking.

* * *

James led me to a picture of fruit where he tickled the pear. The giggling pear turned into a handle which James opened for me. I stepped inside to see the Hogwarts kitchens. There where house elves everywhere, each humming their own tune.

"Mister Potter," a small elf squeaked. "Lovely to see you! What can Missy get for you?"

"Hullo Missy. Can I have a pumpkin juice and some eggs please? And the same for Lily here." James asked politely.

The house elf named Missy's face lit up. "Mister Potter, is this the Miss Evans you always speak of? Her eyes are like emeralds! Oh! It;s such a pleasure for Missy to meet the Miss Evans Mister Potter always speaks of!"

I blushed, "Hullo Missy. It is a pleasure to meet you too."

Missy turned back to James, "Miss Evans is as nice as Mister Potter told Missy."

James smiled, "Yeah, she's great."

Missy scurried off and returned shortly with the food.

James and I spent all of dinner discussing the ball. We thought of a lot. It was going to be great. Balloons would be everywhere and we would decorate with all things shimmering. There would be punch and butterbeer. And food, of course. James was going to try to book some musical group I'd never heard of. He assured me however that it would be perfect.

* * *

By now it was nearing ten and we decided it was time to go annoy all of our friends. We walked back to the Great Hall again where our little group was sitting. We told them all about the ball. Mel, Mar, and I started fantasizing over our perfect dresses. We decided the next Hogsmeade trip we'd start looking for dresses.

"I love dress shopping!" Marlene squealed.

"Oh yay." Remus said sarcastically.

"Oh don't be so enthusiastic," Mar said a little disappointed.

Remus smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well Mel. Looks like Marly here has a date already. So that leaves you and me on the market. After we find the perfect dresses we should find ourselves a nice pair of gentlemen. What do you say?" I said.

"Yes!" she squealed. "I'm going to need a hot date to this shindig."

James looked murderous and Sirius went wide eyed.

"Well what about-" Sirius trailed off, suddenly finding a huge interest in his fork. "Uh never mind."

James patted him on the back saying "Nice one Pads." And Mel raised her eyebrows hopefully. But Sirius missed this, he was too absorbed in trying to unravel the mystery of the fork.

* * *

Later that week I was walking through an empty corridor with Melania.

"Sirius really likes you," I blurted out.

"Really? I don't think so."

"Oh really? Come on Mel! You two have snogged each other senseless countless times. Plus did you see his reaction when we said we were going to find dates? It was almost as great as James'!"

She smiled, "Lils, he's in love with you."

"I know! But he won't ask me to the ball. He doesn't want to risk our friendship!" I complained.

"And Sirius is just too bloody proud to ask me." she sighed.

It was then a brilliant idea came to me. It was perfect, just what we needed.

"Mel! I gotta go! I have a great idea and I've got to go tell James! See you tomorrow," I said taking off down the hallway in search of James.

I ran to our dorm as fast as I could. I opened the portrait and darted to James' room. Completely forgetting to knock I opened the door to find James on his bed reading.

To be quite honest I was shocked at the sight.

James Potter.

A marauder.

_Reading._

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Why is there a beautiful red head standing in my doorway at this hour of the night?"

"Because this beautiful red head has a brilliant idea for the ball!" I told him.

"Really? Tell me!" he said anxiously.

A smile spread across my face, "Well Mister Potter you see, I have information in which you are seeking. And there is only one way you are going to get -IT! JAMES!" I screamed.

He picked me up and pinned me under him on his bed. He sat on my waist and pinned my arms down. I couldn't fight back, all those years of Quidditch really paid off. He sat there on top of me and asked simply, "Will you tell me now?"

I wrinkled my nose pretending to be annoyed. The old Lily Evans would have been pissed. But I had changed. I actually _liked _this position. "Not until you get off of me."

"But Lily," he said practically reading my mind. "Don't you like this position?"

He leaned in so our faces were inches apart. His hazel eyes were filled with mischief and care. He opened his mouth to speak and I could smell his minty breath. It sent chills up my spine and I suppressed a moan. He was _so_ close. So close I could kiss him... No. Don't think like that Lily. Stop that.

"James," I whispered. Our lips centimeters apart.

"Yes love?"

"Get off. I'll tell you I swear." I said. I _needed_ him to get off or I'd do something I'd probably regret later.

"Fine. But for the record, you ruin all my fun." he said getting up.

"I know,"I said smirking. We sat down on his bed, rather close together might I add and I continued. "Now I had this brilliant idea. A Girl's Choice Ball."

"A what?" James asked, his eyes growing wide.

"It's just like a regular ball, but there is one difference."

"And that is...?"

"Well, instead of the guys asking the girls. The girls ask the guys."

* * *

**Uh oh! Ickle Jamiekins doesn't seem to like that idea. He's just afraid his dear Lily won't ask him. If only he knew what she had been thinking. If only...too bad James can't read minds! Plus, that would suck the fun out of everything! And damn, they were so close yet again! Hahaha I'm evil. At this rate they''ll never kiss...or will they?**

**I have the next few chapters written out but I just need to type them. Maybe I'll be able to get another one up this week I doubt it, but if you all review... your chances increase!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! (I'll be your best friend! And I'll give you a cookie.)**


	15. Just Have To Ask

**Hullo dearest readers! How are you all? (Sirius-ly answer me guys!) I take it that you all liked the last chapter! Its is so amazing to get so many Story Alerts and Favorite Story emails. I love it so much!**

**And seven special thank yous go out to my lovely seven reviewers! I love you all! SEVEN NEW BESTFRIENDS! AND YOU ALL GET IMAGINARY COOKIES! Yummy!**

**Anyway to ****Meiiha****, I'm glad you loved it! That means so much!**

**P.A. Faraway: Thank you so much! Lily's plan continues this chapter! Woo! More YES! YES! 's hopefully!**

**justacoolharrypotternerd23: NO! I will never make them kiss!..I'm lying...it's coming..eventually. I apologize but it won't be in this chapter! And you'll get your cookie, if you keep reviewing!**

**Fantasyreader (): OH MY GOD. How'd you know? Yes of course Peter's off bowing down to Voldy. I hate him, hence he is not in the story..at all. :D And you don't even WANT to know about the Truth or Dare Game. That is also coming...I'm predicting in Chapter 17? So its soon!**

**Draco's Favorite Witch: I'm so glad you like it! Imaginary cookie for you!**

**Bri411: No don't go insane! I'm right here! **

**Kaighla (): Hi! I did miss you! But now your back! :D And thanks, I don't really know how I worte the letter...I didn't really like it but I'm glad that you did! And everyone wants them to kiss..don't worry they will..eventually! The next chapter is coming um.. well now!**

**And that is the end of the reviewers! (you all know you want to be on that list so go review!)**

* * *

_Last Chapter: He leaned in so our faces were inches apart. His hazel eyes were filled with mischief and care. He opened his mouth to speak and I could smell his minty breath. It sent chills up my spine and I suppressed a moan. He was so close. So close I could kiss him... No. Don't think like that Lily. Stop that._

_"James," I whispered. Our lips centimeters apart._

_"Yes love?"_

_"Get off. I'll tell you I swear." I said. I ____needed__ him to get off or I'd do something I'd probably regret later._

_"Fine. But for the record, you ruin all my fun." he said getting up._

_"I know,"I said smirking. We sat down on his bed, rather close together might I add and I continued. "Now I had this brilliant idea. A Girl's Choice Ball."_

_"A what?" James asked, his eyes growing wide._

_"It's just like a regular ball, but there is one difference."_

_"And that is...?"_

_"Well, instead of the guys asking the girls. The girls ask the guys."_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Just Have to Ask**

"Oh... so you would ask a guy instead of me asking yo-a girl?" James asked.

"Yeah! It's a crazy idea but why not go for it?"

"True. Well -uh- sure. It that's what you want to do, we'll do it."

"Really? James you're the best!" I said giving him a huge hug.

"I know" he said smirking.

* * *

Over the next week we finalized all of the plans. After running them over with Dumbledore, and after he approved them, we told the whole school at dinner. Well, James did all the talking, I'm not good with public speaking. The school was buzzing with excitement. All the girls were dying to get into Hogsmeade to find the perfect dress. Madame Malkin actually thanked James and I for all of the new business. But on the other hand the boys didn't like the idea quite as much. They all looked so nervous. I could tell they were all going crazy from having to wait to be asked to the ball. People were going insane. But all in a good way. This ball was exactly what everyone need ed to forget about the dark things going on these days.

My friends were excited for the dance too. Marlene asked Remus and he said yes. (Imagine that!) And Mel kept gushing over how brilliant of a plan it was.

"I can ask Sirius!" she squealed. "But you know, just as friends." she said trying to play it off cool.

I just smiled as the giddy expression returned to her face.

Sirius seemed all too full of himself with this ball. _Apparently_ the whole female population of Hogwarts wanted to go with him. But when Mel asked why he was rejecting everyone he blushed and shrugged. Yeah, Sirius Black blushed. It was so obvious that he wanted Mel to ask him!

But not everyone was all happy-go-lucky. James Potter, on the other hand seemed quite stressed lately. He always asked me in a friendly matter if I had asked someone. The answer was always no. It_ had_ to be something special for my James.

Whoa. _My James?_ I've been having thoughts like these more and more recently. Yes, I admit I fancy James. But still. My James? You'd reckon I loved him. Which I don't.

I do not love James Potter.

Right?

I honestly have no clue. I don't WANT to love him because we aren't even dating. But my stupid heart keeps telling me that I do. _Damn heart_.

Anyway, back to the ball. Yes, I was going to ask James, but how?

The ball was inching closer and closer. Mel had already asked Sirius and he said yes. It was pretty funny how it had happened.

* * *

_flashback_

The six of us had been sitting in Transfiguration listening to McGonagall lecture up about Animagi. I looked over at the boys and they were all laughing. Weird kids, I thought. Then, I saw Sirius write something and flick it to Melania. She scribbled something and flicked it back. This went on for a few minutes. It looked as if it would have gone on longer, but McGonagall looked up. She went over to Melania and snatched the parchment away.

"Well well, Mr Black, Miss Macmillan. Shall I read this to the class?"

They both went wide eyed in fear. The rest of class sniggered.

McGonagall cleared her throat and began reading.** (A/N: Sirius is bold and **_Melania is italics)_

"**Hi Mel!**

_Hey Sirius! What's up?_

**Uh, not much. Trying to survive another lesson with McGonagall. I already know everything about Animagi. I keep thinking about the ball, I'm sooooo excited!**

_Really? How do you know so much? This confuses me, can you help me understand it? And me too! I can't concentrate at all. Lily, Marlene and I got our dresses last weekend._

**Yeah, of course I'll help you. Common room around 7? James and I have Quidditch until 6:30. And I can't wait to see yours! I bet you'll look stunning!**

_Alright I can't wait! Well, its tutoring, so I'm not that excited. But at least it's with you!. And yeah suuure. I'll be as stunning as you are mature!_

**What? You're beautiful! But I will NEVER be mature, so your argument is invalid.**

_Thanks, Sirius. It means more than you would ever know to hear you say that. And you will forever be a 4 year old!_

**Damn right! I try my very hardest to act like a ickle four year old. But anyway, do you have a hot date for the ball?**

_Hahahaha! You're too much Sirius! And no. I want to ask someone, but I'm terrified he'll say no. He's really popular, and so many people like him. So why would he say yes to me when he has a million other girls asking him?_

**Hmm...do you like James? Because if you do, I'm really sorry, but he's got this huge thing for Lily. He's in love with her. But do NOT tell him I said that, he'll kill me! But if it isn't James..he'd be an idiot to say no to you.**

_Thanks Sirius. But it isn't James... (and let's face it they both love each other but are too scared (in James' case) or proud (in Lily's case) to admit it.)_

**So true! It's completely obvious, how they're always staring at each other! But if it isn't James.. then who is it? Pardon my asking, I'm just curious.**

_Oh my god Sirius. You are so thick sometimes. It's **you."**_

McGonagall stopped there for Mel hadn't gotten the chance to give the note back to Sirius. Now Melania sat, read as a tomato, attempting to hide her face in her hands. Sirius on the other hand sat motion-less in his seat. Everyone was watching them, including McGonagall. Even she wanted to see what would happen. The classroom was dead silent, someone dropped their pencil, but didn't dare go and get it. The air was tense.

"Yes." Sirius said standing up to face Mel. "Mel, I'd be honored to go with you."

She beamed at him and then just couldn't stop smiling. The two were so happy so I switched seats next to James so they could sit together. They were leaned in whispering to one another, it was adorable!

As McGonagall returned to her lecture, I sat down next to James. He greeted me and I smiled back. Then he whispered in my ear, "Well, that was quite something."

"Yeah, It was." I said, fully aware of how close he was to me. I felt the feeling of longing grow in my stomach again. I stared into his beautiful eyes.

"So I guess you really do stare at me a lot, eh?" James whispered.

My brain couldn't think of words, I just let out a small sigh.

_End flashback_

* * *

"Lily, you just have to do it. Don't think about it, just go for it!" Mel said, preparing me to go ask James.

"I'm so nervous!" I confessed. "What if he already has a date?"

"He's in love with you! He won't have a date!" she said reassuringly.

Mel pushed me off her bed and I walked to the Head's Dorm. The walk felt endless. But as I reached the door, the walk had passed much too fast. Taking a deep breath I walked in. James and Sirius were sitting on the couch playing Exploding Snap, and having what seemed like an important conversation.

"Ugh! She's never going to ask me!" James was saying.

"She will! I promise you she will!" Sirius said.

I decided this wasn't a conversation for me to listen in to so I said over the mini explosions, "Hi James. Sirius."

"Oh- uh- Hi Lily!" James beamed.

"Hullo Lils! We were just talking about-" Sirius said, which earned him a punch from James.

"Nothing, we weren't talking about anything" he said rubbing his arm.

"Ok. Well -uh- Sirius do you mind if I talk to James for a little?" I asked nervously.

"Sure!" he said not moving.

I waited until I realized he wasn't moving. "Uh- alone?"

"Oh!" he said catching on and standing up. "I get it! See you later you two!"\And with a final annoying wink he left the dorm.

I turned back to James who was looking at me concerned, "What's up Lily? Everything ok?"

"No, nothing bad, I just have to ask you something."

"Alright, I'm listening." he said pulling my arm and sitting me down next to him.

"Doyouwanttogototheballwithme?" I gushed out.

"Uh Lily, what did you say?" he asked.

"Do you want to go to the ball with me?" I asked slower, pronouncing each word.

My heart was racing. Oh Merlin. Why was he taking this long to answer? Quick Lily think of something!

"You know, cause we're Head Girl and Boy. We could go as friends or something. Unless you already have a date..."

"No!" he exclaimed. "No. I mean I don't have a date. And yeah that would be neat I guess. Or you know – we could go as more than friends?"

Oh my Merlin! He wanted to be my date!

I smiled, "Alright! So you're my date then!"

"Yeah I am," he said as a huge smile came across his face too. "Pick you up at 6:30 on the 20th?"

"Ok!'

"Mmmm...I can't wait!" he said. "Well, I have to get down to the pitch, I'll see you later Lily!"

"See you James."

He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek before grabbing his broom and running out of the dorm.

* * *

**OMG. OMG. OMG. They're going together! Ahh how adorable! hehe. Do you like how Lily asked James? It wasn't much, but I thought it would be good. And it's almost the same way Harry asked Cho! Ah, but no kiss this chapter! Sorry.**

**The next chapter is the ball! Oooh! You all excited? (p.s. Any ideas for the ball...just let me know, I have the basic idea down, but if anyone wants conflict let me know! But no arguing with friends!)**

**Well I must go but before I do I ask you all this, go to my page and read my other story **"Life After Death" **I just started it, but it's about Lily and James after they die. They get to watch loved ones grow up. We'll see how it goes!**

**Don't forget to review! I'll love you forever, and you'll get more cookies!**


	16. The Ball

**How much do you love me right now? Two chapters in one weekend! WOO!**

**Oh my god. I love all of you reviewers so much! Seriously you guys make me smile! :D**

**Kaighla () : Ok, ok, ok... I forgive you, but I wasn't actually angry. I was just thinking, wow that was shorter than usual. Alright, so that's good that you're good. I'm pretty good too. (have I used good enough?) I'm glad that you liked the chapter...as well as the cookie. And I think they were chocolate chip. Hmm...I'll make sure they're sugar this time just for you! And yes you get two cookies because you reviewed twice! I'm trying really hard to update as fast as possible! The ball is here! So start reading, GO GO GO! Wait.. no not yet..finish reading this first! And aww...I wish I would have thought of that, but next chapter everyone is doing a bit of drinking so... well I'm not giving away any spoilers. :D**

**(: Hi! FanFic is such a great place! I'm so glad that you like my story! I hope you continue reading!**

**Draco's Favorite Witch: Thank you!**

**justacoolharrypotternerd23: MORE COOKIES FOR YOU! And thank you!**

**NegligibleNaina : True true. I never even thought about that! So HA! They did kiss (-ish). And don't worry about it at all! Any review is welcome to me! And thank you so much for reading and reviewing my other story! That made my day!**

**: Wow. Your review made me so happy! I'm glad that you're enjoying it so much! Although I would recommend eating! And thank you so so so much for adding me to your Favorite Authors! That made me so happy, especially because I have read some of your stories! (I loved them by the way!)**

**Please everyone go check out my other story "Life After Death" only 2 chapters so far! **

* * *

_Last Chapter: "Pick you up at 6:30 on the 20th?"_

_"Ok!'_

_"Mmmm...I can't wait!" he said. "Well, I have to get down to the pitch, I'll see you later Lily!"_

_"See you James."_

_He leaned down and kissed me on the cheek before grabbing his broom and running out of the dorm._

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Ball**

The next few weeks flew by. I honestly don't know where the time went. Everyone was in such a great mood. The plans for the ball were final and everything was set. My days were filled with chattering excitedly to Mel and Marly. The ball was the only thing we ever talked about, yet we never ran out of things to say. The guys, _our _guys, would just roll their eyes at us. But their unexcitement couldn't get me down.

I was going with James. Bloody James Potter. And believe me when I say, it was not easy these past few weeks. Girls everywhere cursed at me calling me an "ugly mudblood slut". It was heartbreaking, hearing that over and over. I received so many owls telling me to jump off the Astronomy Tower. But I was bound to receive that after asking the school's second hottest guy to the ball. Now if it was this bad for me...imagine what Melania was going through. She seemed tough, but the letters and constant jeering in the hallways broke her down like it had me. It got really bad for the pair of us. James and Sirius would walk protectively next to us, from class to class. They'd open our mail and discard Howlers and letters laced with undiluted bubotuber pus. They were extremely supportive and said that all those girls were just jealous. But still, the weeks were hard.

But on a better note, I had already picked out James' dress robes. They matched my dress brilliantly. He kept asking to see it, but I refused. Only Mel, Marly and Madame Malkin have seen me in that dress. For everyone else, it's a surprise!

* * *

Before I knew it, it was December 19th. The second to last day of classes. Tomorrow we were only going to have classes until one. This was everyone would have enough time to get ready, and so the teachers could decorate the Great Hall. It was just another day, I kept telling myself. But anytime I saw James, I'd flash his a huge smile and the excitement would run through me again. The day flew by and the next thing I knew I was eating dinner in the Great Hall. _In 24 hours you'll be dancing with James_, I thought. I giggled to myself and tried to contain my excitement. Unfortunately my friends had noticed my odd behavior and looked at me questioningly.

"Uh – since when does Lily Evans giggle?" Marly asked.

"Oh I was just thinking." I told her.

Mel rolled her eyes, "Let me guess. About a certain boy with unruly hair who just happens to be going to the ball with you tomorrow evening?"

"Oh shut it." I said sticking my tongue out.

She grinned at me and we began eating. The whole hall was buzzing, there was so much energy in the air. Even the small first-years were excited. The first, second, third and fourth years would leave at 9:30. Then they older kids would stay until 11:30-12. Then there were after-parties. And for some strange reason I had this feeling there would be one in the Head's Dorm. Not that I cared. Just as long as not one got _completely _wasted. Well, not on _my_ watch. I was engrossed in my thoughts when a small paper airplane hit my head.

Frowning, I unfolded it.

"YoU aRe InViTEd To tHE AnNUaL MaRAuDeR's GamE oF tRuTh OR DaRE.

where? hEAd's DorMiToRY

when? One o'CLoCK Am. PoST-BaLL.

bE thERE. BriNG mEL aNd mARLeNe."

It was constructed of clippings from the Daily Prophet. I smiled now and looked down the table to James and Sirius. I nodded and mouthed, "We'll be there." They smiled and I told Mel and Marly. They were in.

* * *

Classes finished in a flash today, I swear we didn't even have them. Now me, Mel, and Marly were in my room getting ready for the ball. It was now six o'clock and we had done each others make-up and hair. It was time to put on our dresses.

Marlene was first. Mel and I had straightened her long brown hair and made it shimmer in the light. Her bangs were twirled up and away from her face. Her dress fit her perfectly. It was a silver strapless dress. It hugged her figures perfectly, outlining her petite figure. The dress brought out her stormy grey eyes. Her shoes, the final touch, made her just tall enough. And last but not least, a small balancing charms so she wouldn't trip in her shoes.

Next was Melania. Marlene and I put her short brown hair into tight curls that bobbed right near her chin. We pinned her bangs back and touched up her make-up. Her dress was a sapphire blue. It was rich and deep and brought out the intense color of her lively eyes. Her shoes were simpler than Marlene's, and they tied the ensemble together perfectly.

And I was last. Mel and Mar had done a remarkable job on me. They curled my long-ish red hair loosely and swept it off to the side. My dress was emerald green. The color of my eyes. It was a little short, but not too short, displaying my lengthy legs. My dress was also strapless. It fit me just right in all the right places. I topped it off with a pair of emerald shoes. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I looked amazing. Something I never thought was possible. My eyes looked more alive than ever, and the red from my hair and the green from my dress actually looked good together. They didn't clash horribly. It looked magnificent.

Melania and Marlene stood on either side of me in the mirror.

"Hot damn! We look good!" Mel said.

"The guys are going to love this!" Marly squealed.

I pulled out my camera and we took pictures. Some serious, others completely goofing off. We would never forget this night.

* * *

It was 6:29. I performed a few charms on all of us to keep our hair and make-up perfect during the course of the evening. The last thing we would want is all our hard work getting ruined.

There was a knock on the door.

"Are you girls ready yet?" James called from the common room. "Sirius and Remus are here."

Nervously, I said, "Well, this is it. Here we go!"

Marlene walked out first. Remus was speechless. "You look stunning." I heard him say. She giggled and whispered something back to him.

Next out was Melania. She was stunning, we all were. Sirius stood there, eyes wide and mouth open. "Melania, you look amazing." he said trying to find the right words.

"Well thanks Black. You don't look so bad yourself," she joked.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

My turn. I walked out and my eyes found James immediately. He looked good. No, better than good. He cleaned up well. Very well, might I add. I was speechless, "Hi." I managed.

"Uh – hi. Wow." he said. "You look beautiful Lily. Absolutely beautiful."

I smiled, "Thanks James. You look very handsome tonight."

And that was all he needed to hear to return to his normal sweet but arrogant self.

We took pictures. Couple pictures. Serious, and goofing off. Pictures of all the girls, then all the guys. Our whole group. Individual pictures. And then we just had fun taking random pictures of everything for a good ten minutes. It was five before seven, time to go.

* * *

The six of us went down to the Great Hall. Many of the younger kids were already there. Dumbledore, McGonagall and a few other teachers would be supervising tonight. They didn't trust us, which was quite reasonable. Kids filed in until the Hall was full at around 7:05. The Hall looked brilliant. It had even been charmed to be just a tad bigger so there would be plenty of room for tables as well as dancing. The decorations the teachers had put up were exactly what James and I had been hoping for. A fun, yet classy, night.

Dumbledore quieted everyone down so he could make a short speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Students of Hogwarts. This night has been organized and brought to life by our excellent Head students. Make sure to thank them. But alas there are rules. No roaming the corridors or finding empty classrooms. Students under fifth-year will be leaving at 9:30. No later than ten o'clock. The rest of you may stay until midnight. However any students caught in corridors after 12:30 will be given detention. There will be absolutely no tolerance for any alcohol!

"Now, to start off the night. To thank the two students who organized this, Lily Evans and James Potter step forward please?"

James grabbed my hand and pulled me forward.

"Now you see students, I would say bring forward your dates with you. But as you can see, Miss Evans here asked Mr Potter herself. So to the two of you, the young couple...the first dance."

Music started playing and James led me to the middle of the dance floor. The students all created a huge circle around us. Many girls looked as if they were going to kill me I didn't care, I was dancing with James. And that's all I cared about.

James put his hands on my waist and he held me close. My hands slid up to his neck. We swayed back and forth, my feet following his. He led me around in time with the music. I looked up into his hazel eyes. They were beautiful. A smile formed on his lips and he whispered into my ear.

"Lily, thank you for asking me."

* * *

**James' POV**

A smile formed on her lips, she leaned into my chest and murmured, "I wouldn't dream of asking anyone else."

I smiled and held her tight to me. I didn't want to let go, ever. I led her around to the music, being as careful as I could not to step on her feet. I was in bliss. Nothing could get me down at the moment. I was dancing with Lily Evans. The girl I had been crushing on for five years.

I opened my eyes and saw the girl of my dreams leaning on my chest. I smiled and rubbed my thumbs on the small of her back. She let out a small sigh of pleasure, and I kept rubbing in small circles. I looked over my love's shoulder and saw Sirius and Remus watching intensely. They both had arms around their dates, who were also watching us. Sirius caught my eye and flashed me a thumbs-up. Then he started making gestures for me to kiss her. Mel hit his arm but when I looked at her, she was also urging me on. I rolled my eyes and looked back at Lily. She looked stunning tonight, and she'd always be beautiful. A small image in the back of my head pushed its way right into my thoughts. It was me and Lily, dancing, at our _wedding_. No, stop it James. She likes you as a friend. And just a friend. That's it. Stop yourself there. But I couldn't, Lily opened her eyes and looked into mine, and I was whisked away by her beauty once again. Our faces were inches apart, I could lean down and kiss her. Right here right now. Then she'd understand how I truly feel. But the song ended and the students erupted in applause. Lily held tight on my hand and led me back to our friends. I noticed she was blushing. Oh what I would do to know what she was thinking.

* * *

**Lily's POV**

The dance was over and we were back with our friends. I stood there blushing, thank Merlin he couldn't read my thoughts back there. I could only think about how strong and muscular he was, and how I wanted to kiss him.

"Well, that was interesting," Sirius said winking at us.

Mel slapped playfully and led him to the dance floor. Within a few songs everyone was dancing. James and I danced song after song. Waltzing and tangos and many many dances. We talked, but we never stopped dancing. He was a really good dancer, he must have had lessons. The music sped up and we danced faster and faster. Eventually we got thirsty and we stumbled over to a table with Mel and Sirius. James and Sirius went to get us drinks.

"Having fun?" I asked her.

"Oh yes! Lils this was a brilliant idea! Although, now thinking about it, neither Sirius or I can dance. We look like fools out there, but we're having fun together. And that's all that matters to me. He has actually snogged me a few times on the dance floor. That got me a few curses sent at me. That was also one of the reasons we came to get a table...you know it's much more fun snogging while not being pushed around by dancing students."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself!"

"Well, I'm certainly not the only one having a good time out there. You and James I see?"

I smiled, "I'm having a great time! And James is a great dancer! And well, I really like it, dancing with him."

"Correction, being with him." she jeered.

I pushed her when James and Sirius came back.

"Whoa, whoa. Lily, don't be hurting my lovely date here!" Sirius said, sitting down next to Mel.

* * *

We sat and relaxed until my favorite song came on. I grabbed Mel and pulled her onto the dance floor. We started dancing and James and Sirius looked at us funnily.

I danced with my best friend like an idiot until Sirius cut in and stole her away. I pretended to complain until James pulled my arm and danced with me again. I enjoyed dancing with him. During fast songs he spun me around and we twirled and danced. During slow songs he held me close and I would rest my head on his chest. He made me so happy.

I danced with Sirius, Marlene and even Remus. He apologized for being a git and I forgave him. The person I enjoyed dancing with, aside from James and Mel, was Sirius. He was like my brother. He twirled me around and kept dipping me. We laughed and laughed until the song would change. Then we'd return to our original dance partners. I spent the night dancing with all my friends. Once, a Hufflepuff seventh year tried to steal me away from James. I humored him by dancing a few steps before switching back to James. The younger kids left and the crowd thinned out. The music slowed down. James and I danced the whole night, never stopping. I never wanted to let go, ever. I saw Mel and Sirius snogging. And Remus and Marly twirling around. Even McGonagall and Dumbledore were spinning around on the dance floor.

Within the last hour I danced with all my friends. Twirling with Mel. Tango-ing with Sirius. And dancing with James. We talked so much. He told me that I could come to his house over break. Sirius overheard this and yelled out to the whole Hall that James Potter and Lily Evans were going to "get it on" over the holiday break. The whole crowd sniggered but we didn't really care. Let them think what they want.

"Alright couples," Dumbledore said addressing the very few seventh years left. "Time to go!"

Our group of six went straight to the Head's Dorm. Mel and Marly were going to stay in my room, and they guys in James' room. We talked and laughed the whole walk up until the portraits started to yell at us. Then we all raced to the dorm. Sirius winning, of course. Mel was a close second and James who had picked me up and carried me bridal style to the dorm, was last. We didn't really care though.

We all changed into more comfortable clothes, such as pajamas, and met in the common room. James, Sirius and Remus motioned for us to come sit. We all sat in a circle on the floor. Sirius pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey and six shot glasses.

"Welcome my dears," Sirius said. "To the Official Marauder's Game of Truth or Dare."

* * *

**GASP. Oh Merlin, here comes the liquor. And the dares... :O Oh gosh! Are you all ready for this? Review or PM me for some random filler dares. I have the basics idea for the plot line, but I need some fillers. HELP! Everyone go check out my other story **Life After Death** after you review! PLEASE!**

**And to anyone who reviews, you get an imaginary sugar cookie! (there Kaighla () you get your sugar cookies!)**

**R&R!**


	17. Truth or Dare

** H****ello everyone! The ball was fun last chapter but I think its finally time for a nice game of Truth of Dare. Marauder Style. Before I get into the reviews, thank you so much to all the people who went to check out my other story. I'd really appreciate it if you all did. It's called 'Life After Death'. And also a special thanks to the people who gave me dares, I used them all!  
Anyway, into the reviews. Oh and by the way, I noticed that as soon as I put up imaginary cookies at stake, the reviews start coming. I'm onto you guys... :D  
Nikeroxx: Thank you! And I used your dare. I really appreciate that you sent one. Also, whatever cookies you desire you shall have...(see A/N at the bottom)  
NegligibleNaina: :D I'm glad you like it! And yes you can..(see A/N at bottom!)  
Meiiha: Thank you for the dare! It's in there. And yes, it is gross!  
Draco's Favorite Witch: I'm glad you think so! It's only going to get better! And omg, can I still have that cookie cake? Even thought it's a little late. PLEASE?  
justacoolharrypotternerd23: the update was a little later than I wanted...but here you go! And yes, you may have a mega chocolate one.  
3AllTimeLowLover3: Thankyou! Yes you may have one! And I was going to incorporate that as a truth, but I didn't really have any truths in there. Sorry! But if they ever play again... (*hinting towards future*) I'll definitely put that in there! (p.s. All Time Low? Like the band? I love them! -random)  
: Hello! Thank you so much! That is such a huge compliment! And thank you! My other story doesn't have many readers yet. Oh well! Maybe soon! And yes, yes you get an imaginary cookie! :D  
Kaighla: Ahhhhh! I'm glad that you liked the chapter, and the cookie! And aw, that would have been perfect! If I ever go back, I'll definitely put it in there. Hmm...I actually never noticed that. I guess I like names that start with Ma. Haha. And by the way, I used both of your dares. The first one I was planning on doing, but the second one...PERFECT! Thanks for the long review! I always love reading it! :D  
COOKIES FOR YOU ALL! :D **

* * *

_Last Chapter: We all changed into more comfortable clothes, such as pajamas, and met in the common room. James, Sirius and Remus motioned for us to come sit. We all sat in a circle on the floor. Sirius pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey and six shot glasses._  
_"Welcome my dears," Sirius said. "To the Official Marauder's Game of Truth or Dare."_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Truth or Dare**

"Rules!' Sirius cried out.

"Uh, I thought there were no rules?" Mel joked.

"Oh stuff it." he said, continuing on. "Everyone takes a shot in the beginning of a round and before your turn. Alright?"

"Whatever," we all said.

"Ok, now who wants to start?" asked Remus.

"Ooh! Ooh! Pick me! PICK MEE!" Sirius said.

"Ok, calm yourself. Everyone take a shot." Remus said.

James poured firewhiskey into all of our glasses. We all clinked glasses and we gulped down the burning drink. I felt the burn all the way down my throat. I hadn't drank in ages. This was going to get interesting.

"Hmmm...I dare you," Remus said. "to let Lily slap you across the face!"

"BOO!" Sirius jeered. "That is an awful dare!"

"Oh take your shot and come here," I said.

He gulped the firewhiskey then knelt before me. I was going to have some fun with this. I placed a small kiss on his cheek (making James' face contort with fury) it left a small mark. This was my target. The girls knew what I was doing. Remus looked bewildered, James looked furious. And Sirius, silly Sirius thought I was actually going to kiss him. I bit my lip, wound up and slapped him across the face. Hard.

"Ouch!" he yelped. "Bloody hell! OW! James, do not piss her off. Bloody hell..." he said rubbing his cheek which was quickly turning red.

James and I smirked and Sirius returned to his seat in the circle. I caught James' eye and winked. He grinned.

"My turn!" Sirius chirped. "I'll show the ladies how it's done here...MARLENE! Truth or Dare?"

She took her shot and said, "Dare." That earned her a round of applause for her bravery.

"I dare you to slap Remus across the face. That, my dear Remus, is payback." he announced.

Marlene wound up and slapped Remus just like I had slapped Sirius.

"OW!" he yelped just like Sirius had. "That hurt!"

"Sorry hun, it was supposed to." she said leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. She turned to James, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." he declared lazily as he took his shot.

"Hmmm...alright. If that's your level of enthusiasm... I dare you to strip for us!"  
We all cracked up, except James. He stood in front of the group and began stripping. As hysterical as it was seeing James Potter, the schools heart-throb, strip I could stop myself from staring. He was gorgeous. And he had an amazing body. I'm not saying I'm shallow and I care about looks but I won't deny that it definitely turned me on. And oh dear sweet Merlin, he had abs. Drop dead sexy abs. What I would do to just hug him, you know, as he was shirtless. Alright I admit it, here in my own head. I, Lily Evans, thought James Potter was hot. He finally finished his stripping in his boxers.

"I'm not going any further!" he declared.

Sirius wolf-whistled. "But Prongsie," he wailed. "It looks like ickle Lilykins wouldn't mind. She's been staring at you for quite some time now."

James flashed me a huge grin and I looked away blushing fiercely.

He put his clothes on and the game went on.

"Mel! Truth or Dare?"

"Eh dare, why not?"

"I dare you to lick the floor of the hallway." he said casually.

"EW!" she yelled.

We all looked at her expectantly.

"Oh fine." she said. "Are you all going to watch?"

"Of course!" we all yelled in unison.

She reluctantly stood up and crept into the hallway. It was so quiet outside. She bent down on the floor and Sirius smacked her butt."What the hell?"she screeched.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it love." he said feigning innocence.

She rolled her eyes and bent down to the floor. She stuck out her tongue and licked the hallway floor.

"Ew!" she said spitting out some dust.

We all cracked up and returned into the common room.

Then next dare was for Remus, Mel dared him to eat dog food. It was a strange dare but Sirius and James couldn't stop laughing when I asked them _why_ they had dog food. Remus unwillingly got a bowl of dog food and began to eat it.

"This tastes bloody horrible!" he yelled taking his second bite.

"No it doesn't!" Sirius yelled defensively.

We all looked at him.

"Uhh...not that I would know or anything."  
We all just laughed, we did that a lot when things got awkward. It was fun to sit around and laugh with all my friends. It made us all forget about the tragic war that was happening all around.

A few rounds and many shots later we were all drunk. Like really drunk, but not yet passing out. Sirius picked me after his dare to go put on a bra and a skirt and grind on James. To say that was funny...an understatement.

"Dare," I slurred.

"Ok, I have a perfect dare for you," he said grinning drunkenly. He looked from me to James and said, "I dare you to snog James. And like I don't mean a wimpy snog. Snog that boy senseless. You can go into the bathroom but don't waste time, I'm giving you three minutes. Go."

I drank my shot and pulled James by the arm into the bathroom. He was still in shock. I closed the door and we sat on the floor close together.

"Lily –if you don't want to snog me you don't have to we can just pretend.." he said.

I sighed, "Look. You need to get it through your thick head that I fancy you."

"I -uh- you do?"

"Yes I do. A lot. I've been trying to tell you that. Now shut up and kiss me."

Without needing to be told again he crashed his lips against mine.

Electricity coursed through me. Sparks flew between us. Our lips moved perfectly in sync with one another. It was great. He pulled me close to him and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I moved my hands up to his hair and ran my fingers through it. He moaned and pulled me even closer. His tongue worked its way into my mouth and it began to dance around with mine.  
I was in heaven. James ran his hands up my arms and on my back. His hands played with the bottom of my shirt, as if he was trying to decide to go for it or not. Hell, if he tried..I'd let him. I know that was bad because this technically was our first date, but I was drunk, he was drunk, and we were alone in a bathroom.  
I worked my tongue into his mouth and, well, I'll spare you the details of everything after that (_A/N: keeping it clean_) No worries we only snogged, but he had decided to let his hands roam and where they ended up is not something I'm planning on sharing.

"Knock knock!" Sirius said opening the door. "Time's up and-"

He stopped there taking in our position. James sitting shirtless on the floor, my legs wound around him. His hands underneath my shirt and my hands around his neck. To say that he ruined the moment was a huge understatement.

"Hmmm... and I thought 3 minutes would be too long. Imagine if I had given you ten! I shudder at the thought. Now come back to the game both of you.

"But we look-" I started.

"Oh my dear Lily, that's the whole point."

I pulled my shirt down and attempted to straighten up. It didn't work that well. We walked out and sat down, pretending nothing had happened."Oh boy. You guys sure missed that sight!" Sirius said. "Prongs here was getting some!"

Everyone howled with laughter while James and I blushed tremendously.

The rounds went by and we got drunk. I can't remember everything but I vaguely remember sending Mel and Sirius off into a closet to "do something they've never done before." By the amount of their blushing, I'm guessing there wasn't a lot more they could do. And having Marlene and Remus do some "role play" to "turn each other on" I barely remember snogging James again, I don't remember why or how or what the dare was. But I knew that we had definitely snogged more than once last night.

_After_ that it was all a blur.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and my head was pounding. God I hate hangovers. This is the reason I never drink. I slowly say up trying to shield the morning sun from my eyes. I blinked a few times and stared at the scene in front of me. I had fallen asleep in James' arms last night. He lay there shirtless, resting peacefully. Remus and Marlene were also asleep, resting on each other innocently. Sirius and Melanie also had fallen asleep together. Sirius was shirtless, as James was, and was sprawled out on the floor. Mel was curled up next to him, her head on his bare chest. I looked down at myself. I was completely tangled in blankets with James. I had already discovered that he was shirtless. I moved back the blankets to discover yet another surprise. He was in his boxers, only his boxers. I moved the blankets back over James when I looked back at myself. These were NOT the pajamas I had worn last night. Instead I was in one of James' old shirts and a pair of short pajama shorts.

What the hell had happened last night?

I racked my brains attempting to come to a conclusion. I drew a blank. I couldn't remember anything. I put the alarming thoughts out of my mind and nestled back into James and my cocoon of blankets. In a few minutes I was asleep again.

* * *

"Lils," someone muttered.

"Mmmm..." I said waking up. I opened my eyes to the warming hazel eyes of James Potter.

"Yes?" I asked sitting up. My headache was still pounding from earlier.

"You might want to get up and get down to the Great Hall. It's noon." he told me.

I sat upright and we all began getting up. After getting fully dressed and discarding all the evidence of our wild night our group of six traipsed down to lunch.

The whole hall just stared at us as we walked in. It was weird. And I mean it. We heard whispers everywhere. "_That Mudblood Evans must have put a spell on James.", "No, she hates him. I heard he slipped her a love potion.", "Well I heard that that whore Melania let Sirius go all the way last night.", "No way, she's too much of a good girl." "Well why else would he like her? She isn't pretty!"_

I winced as I heard these comments. James grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back. All those comments bothered me way more than they should have. They were all from jealous girls who decided to hate me ever since James and I became friends. Still, it was hard.

Sitting down at our normal spot at the tale Mel spoke up, "So does anyone remember what happened last night?"

We all looked at one another.

Sirius said, "I can't remember much after going in the closet with Mel, I was wasted."

We all laughed and Mel winked, "We all were."

It was really frustrating for all of us not being able to remember anything from last night. Everyone had decided that it was probably one of the best nights of our lives, but we would never there was some potion that could retrieve your memories. I'd check the library for one some other time.

I tuned back into the conversation, Remus was saying, "Marlene and I are visiting my parents at my house."

"That's exciting! A whole two weeks, in a house. What happens when your parents go out?" Sirius said jokingly. "I on the other hand am going to Prongs' house."

"I'm spending the holidays at Lils." Mel chirped. "Wait, I think I am. Lil, I am coming over right?"

"Well I should hope so!" I told her. "I've told my parents that you were."

She smiled, it was going to be a fun, well needed break.

"Well ladies, if you aren't too busy, my parents are hosting a party on New Years Eve. You bot are welcome to come." James said.

I smiled at him, "That would be brilliant!"

Soon lunch was over and we were all heading home for the holidays. The train pulled up to Kings Cross and everyone began to leave. I was walking alone through the corridor, making sure everyone was off the train. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me into a compartment. I spun around to the smiling face of James Potter. I smiled and he pecked me on the cheek.

"Lily, this holiday you have to write to me. Please. I don't think I could stand a day where I don't talk to you," he said.

"I will I promise," I told him pulling him close to me. I kissed him softly. "I couldn't stand not talking to you either, love."

He smiled and we walked off the train hand-in-hand. With a final kiss that earned him from a death-glare from my father, we parted ways, literally pulling Sirius and Melania apart. They were mid-snog when my parents called for us.

"Write me!" she called to him.

"I will!" he said after her.

My parents greeted us with hugs and warms smiles it was great seeing therm again. But as we got in the car and drove away, my heart began to sink. I missed him already.

_Oh Merlin, I really have fallen for him._

* * *

**A/N: TADA! Read and Review Please! (all reviewers get imaginary cookies in whatever flavor they choose! YAY!)**


	18. The Owl Post

**Hello everyone! I apologize for such a long wait but I was so incredibly busy. Sorry :(**

**Anyway thank you to all the people who reviewed the last chapter!**

**: Thank you!I liked that chapter too. It was fun to write. And thank you so much! You flatter me!**

**3AllTimeLowLover3: You're welcome! :D And I saw them in concert a few weeks ago. I was in heaven!**

**Elizabeth Bells: Thanks! And I'll try to be a bit more descriptive. If you don't mind me asking, where did you get a little confused? Just so I know what to elaborate on. Thanks again! And I did check out some of your stories, you are an excellent writer!**

**Draco's Favorite Witch: YAY! I love cookie cakes!**

**Novel Nerd97:I know! I'd love to too! I think it would be so much fun! And by the way thank you so so so so so much. You actually compared me to JK Rowling's writing/books. That means so much to me! Thank you!**

**Kaighla: Yay! And I noticed that too! I was like uh...? Thank you again! And I will..I need to think of a cookie.**

**Justacoolharrypotternerd23: Thank you so much! (You can have one!)**

**Hmm... Well that's about it! Please check out my other story if you get the chance! Thanks again for all the reviews/Favorites/Story Alerts!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from the world of Harry Potter created by the fabulous JK Rowling.**

* * *

_Last Chapter: My parents greeted us with hugs and warm smiles it was great seeing them again. But as we got in the car and drove away. My heart began to sink. I missed him already._

_Oh Merlin, I really have fallen for him._

* * *

**Chapter 18; The Owl Post**

The first thing Mel and I did when we got to my house was sleep. We had only gotten a few hours the night before and add in the fact we were both nursing hangovers. Not my idea of fun. We both slept for ages and woke up bright and early on the 22nd.

After showering and getting dressed we walked downstairs to a tremendous breakfast from my mum.

I _loved _my mum's cooking. It was to die for. But even the extravagant breakfast couldn't keep my mind off of James. He was turning into a drug for me. I needed him. Mel gave me a look that said that she knew what I was feeling and she felt the same way about Sirius. These next few days would be torture for me. And if it wasn't bad enough, Petunia and her fiancee were spending the holidays with my parents too.

As if on cue Petunia walked in with a man three times the size of her. (I'm exaggerating, but barely)

"Oh," she said eying Mel and I. "Look what the cat dragged in.'

"Tuney," my dad warned. "Watch it. I don't want to hear it from you two this holiday, ok?"

We both mumbled a whatever and rolled our eyes.

My mum being the conversationalist that she is, tried to strike up a conversation between all of us.

"So Melania, who was tat boy you were with at the station?" she asked.

Mel choked on her tea, she cast a nervous glance at me and I gave her a quick nod telling her she could tell them.

"Uh- his name is Sirius Black."

"Well this Sirius kid seemed pretty serious about snogging you." my dad said icily. My parents treated Mel like their own kid. She spent all the holidays with us because she frequently had trouble at home. But that's a story for another time.

Meanwhile, I was laughing at the Sirius/serious pun my dad had used. Sirius would have loved it!

"Yes Dad, he's my boyfriend. We've been going out for months now."

I snorted and held back a fit of the giggles. Mel shot me a don't-you-DARE-tell-him-I-said-that. I smiled and innocently took a sip of tea.

"Oh and Lily- we saw that boy you were with too," my dad said.

My eyes went wide Mel giggled to herself. My dad stared me down and my mum gave me a questioning look. Vernon just stood there, unsure of what to do. And Petunia, she looked at me as if I had four heads.

"HER?" she screeched. "Who would want a _freak_ as ugly as her?"

Mel rose defensively, "His name is James Potter. And he happens to love Lily very much!"

"WHAT?" my dad said. "He _loves_ you?"

"Uh..." I stammered. _Can_ _I just disappear now?_

"Wait a minute, Lily isn't James Potter that boy you hated for all those years?" my mum asked.

Mel jumped in again, "It turns out that he actually has a brain. And a heart. He's changed a lot from last year and dear Lily has fallen under the 'Potter Charm'."

I flushed a deep red. "yes dad, he loves me. And yes Petunia he does, so wipe that look off your face. Mum, yes I used to hate him but as Mel said, he's different. He's changed. Everyone happy?"  
My family settled down but my dad made no attempt to hide the look of disgust on his face.

Mel sat down next to me and whispered, "Now would probably be a bad time to mention we're going there for New Years Eve right?"

I nodded and finished eating my breakfast as fast as I could. I excused myself and Mel and went up to my room. We flopped down on my bed when I heard a familiar tap on the window.

It was a brown barn owl and it had two letters. One was addressed to me and the other to Mel. WE opened them simultaneously and began to read.

_Dear Lily,_

_Hullo my lovely Lily. How are you? I miss you already, how am I supposed to make it until the __31st? That's nine days away! AHH! I just got the girl of my dreams and now I can't see her! I hate this._

_Well, I wanted to say thanks for last night. From what I remember..we really went at it last night, eh? I reckon I remember a bit more than you do. Sirius says that he gave us ten minutes in the closet once and what we did was, and I'm quoting him, "not so innocent." and that "I never thought Lily Evans would ever do something like that." But he won't tell me anything else! What did you do my dear? And why can't I remember? I don't think we did anything really bad like shagging though. Merlin, I hope we didn't._

_Oh, but not that I wouldn't want to shag you but you probably wouldn't want to shag me. I didn't mean it like __**I**__ wouldn't want to. I'd love to!_

_Oh hell, I'm not just trying to get in your pants. I just...ahh!_

_I'm sorry Lily, I'd love to -you know- with you. My that is not my intentions! I swear to Merlin!_

_What I originally meant to say was you are an extremely good kisser. And you were drunk. So you'll be even better when you're sober!_

_Not that I'm just going to snog you again but..oh bloody hello. I keep screwing this up._

_You're an excellent kisser. That's all I'll say._

_Well, have a great day love! I'll be missing you terribly!_

_Owl back soon!_

_-James_

_p.s. If you remember __**anything**__ tell me!_

I smiled as I read this. He was too much. I missed him like crazy. I looked up and Mel was already writing Sirius back. I picked up my own quill and began writing too.

_James,_

_You're letter made me smile. You're quite the klutz with your words though. I was in a rotten mood and that really brightened me day. My family saw us kiss. Oops. And they were bugging me about it. My dad officially hates you and Sirius. But that's okay, because wee like you guys. So you can stick around._

_And did Sirius really say that? I'm going to kill him. What the bloody hell did we do? Oh Merlin, I'm not sure if I even want to know. Who am I kidding? I want to know._

_As for the shagging..sorry but I really hope we didn't. I am __**not**__ ready for that. At all. It's not you, but I believe in abstinence. Al least until I'm out of school. *wink * _

_I'm becoming you! Winking! Haha! But I'm more fun this way._

_And sorry, I remember nothing. Damn that firewhiskey. One of the best nights of my life, erased from my memories. We may just have to do it again. *another wink *_

_I'm doing well. So is Melania. I think Sirius' letter put her in a better mood. My parents were bugging her about her and Sirius. They saw them snogging! She had to tell them that her and Sirius have been going out for months! Oh but do __**not **__tell her I told you that! And do __**not **__tell Sirius either. I mean it! If you tell either one of them I'll...I'll never kiss you again._

…

_I'm bluffing, I couldn't do that. I don't know what I'd do, but I'd do something!_

_Hope you are well, Sirius too. I can't wait for the __31st__._

_Love,_

_Lily_

_p.s. Can Mel and I stay at your house until break is over after the New Year? I don't want to spend it here. Thanks!_

I set my quill down, pleased with my response. Mel had finished her letter too. We let the owl rest a few hours before sending him back with our responses.

* * *

Other than avoiding Petunia, writing to James, and talking to Mel, my holiday was dreadful.

It was so boring! Mel and I had gone out in the snow, but it was too cold and we decided we liked the heat better anyways.

That night after eating, as Mel and I were going to bed there was a small tap on my window yet again. Mel leaped up and ran to let the owl in. She was even more excited that I was to get Sirius' letter. We opened our letters and began reading.

_Dear Lily My Love,_

_Wow. I'm so corny! But hey, whatever touches your heart! *wink *_

_But Lily, we need to talk. This isn't going to work...me staying away from you! It's killing me! And I still have nine days!_

_Sirius and I are bored as anything here. Sitting around and talking. Yes I know what you're thinking love, 'Oh Merlin he's such a girl!'_

_But I resent that statement! I merely show/tell others how I feel! It's not my fault I have an emotional range larger than a tea-spoon!_

_Hmm...that reminds me. Your father saw us? He's going to kill me isn't he? I don't want to die Lily! Your dad looks terrifying! Well, with the looks I was getting..._

_I hope I get to meet your parents one day. After I am your boyfriend of course. But no worries love, I'll wait until you're ready for me! I am determined **not** to screw this up! So we'll see how long that lasts!_

_That brings me to an interesting topic in your letter, well two actually. The first is I have officially corrupted Lily Marie Evans. Winking? Shame on you! And to think in fifth year you had said that you'd rather go on a date with the giant squid than with me! Mighty offensive Evans. I was so upset. Looking back, those things you used to say to me were cruel. You're lucky I was so determined to get you! *wink *_

_And the second thing, Lily, you have no idea how much I am dying to see you! I get to snog Lily Evans again! Win for me!_

_Wait...not that you're a trophy. But I love you, so obviously I want to snog you. I 'm dying here without you Lils! And you better kiss me again! I'd die without you! (I'm doing a lot of dying over here!) So I'm wishing the 31st closer and closer! Goodnight my love! I'll see you in my dreams. *wink *_

_-Your James_

_p.s. No word from from Sirius about our little closet dare. I **NEED** TO KNOW!_

_p.p.s. Yes! Of course you can stay however long you'd like! The longer the better! *wink * I can't wait to see you!_

_p.p.p.s. I won't be able to write until the 24th! Sorry love._

Mel and I finished our letters and decided to wait until morning to write back. Instead we crawled into bed and complained about how much we missed the pair of them until we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next few days of our break were so extremely boring. Mel and I wasted the time by baking. It seems really random, but that's all we did.

We baked cookies, pies, cakes., Everything. It was something, Mel and I had never done before. She found it insane insane that you measured everything by hand in those "little cup things" as she put it. We didn't use any magic. Which made it extremely interesting. Our muggle skills we not that good.

Around noon on the 24th Mel asked me if we could make gingerbread cookies.

"Please?" she begged.

"Fine! But I have no idea how to make them!"

"That's alright! We'll improvise!" she declared her eyes shimmering with excitement.

The next thing we knew we were mixing flour eggs and brown sugar. However, Mel forgot to add the water to the mixture and when she turned on the mixer a huge cloud of flour burst into the air. Covering her in white flour.

"You look like Sir Nick!" I said between laughs.

"Oh ha-ha." Mel said sarcastically. "Let's see how you like it!"

Mel threw a handful of flour at me, I screamed but still received a faceful of the white powder.

After a fit of coughing I regained the ability to speak, "Oh yeah...take this!"

I threw an egg at her and it hit her on the back of the head. She turned around and from the look on her face. I knew it was war.

Eggs, flour, and various other ingredients were flying across the kitchen. After the last egg splattered on the floor we sat on the floor, now covered in uncooked food and laughed.

We laughed and laughed until or sides hurt. Still giggling we were eventually able to stand. We took one look around and saw the mess that was now my kitchen. The sight sent us into fits of laughter again.

We cleaned up our kitchen fiasco and baked a batch of chocolate chip cookies. They were simpler and cleaner than the gingerbread.

As the cookie baked, my parents returned home.

"Lils? Mel?" my mum called.

"Yes?" I answered.

"There is this owl waiting outside..." she said a bit confused.

We squealed and ran to get the letters. They were of course from Sirius and James.

_Lovely Lily,_

_I'm writing to tell you that I am well. As is Sirius. Tomorrow is Christmas! Enclosed is your gift, but you can't open it until tomorrow! It's charmed so don't even try! I miss you so much Lily. I didn't think it was humanly possible to miss someone so much. Sirius and I are having a lovely holiday so far we've only caused minor mischief. We're waiting for you two to get here to really go all out. I pity my parents..._

_But that isn't important! You'll see when you get here! Oh and my mum insisted on buying you and Mel dresses, so don't worry about attire. Just bring your lovely self!_

_Missing you Terribly,_

_James_

* * *

_James,_

_I miss you beyond belief! And it's only been a few days! What will I do when school lets out?_

_Mel and I are doing well also. Before your letters arrived her and I had a huge food fight. Flour and eggs everywhere! It was fantastic! You would've loved it._

_We finally managed to back so me chocolate chip cookies though. (I'm sending some.) As for your gift, I'm giving it to you in person! And boo you! What did you get me? I guess I'll just have to wait..._

_Oh and James, tell your mother thank you **so** much! Mel and I will bring desserts, it's the least we can do! Thank you!_

_I'm so excited to see you! You're getting a huge hug when I first see you! Hope you don't mind!_

_Missing you More,_

_Lily_

I had a feeling I wouldn't get a response from James until tomorrow. So setting my quill down I turned to Mel who also had just finished her letter.

"So what do you want to do until tomorrow?"

She shrugged and said, "Movie night?"

"Perfect."

We rounded up five of our favorite muggle movies and popped a huge bowl of popcorn.

Sitting down next to Mel and pulling a blanket over me, I started the first movie.

Halfway through Petunia and Vernon came in and sat down on the other couch. Tuney attempted a sort of half smile towards me and then snuggled up to her fiancee. Mel and I sat close to each other (like sisters do) but she couldn't fill the hole in my heart that longed for James.

* * *

**A/N:Well? Do you like it? Give me all the thoughts you were thinking! Please Review! I'll take anything! Imaginary cookies for all the reviewers! (choice between m&m cookies and sugar cookies!)**


	19. Happy Christmas

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the long update! Stupid school and lacrosse! Anyway I know no one really reads this so here's the chapter. But first there are a few things, 1) please go check out my other story! Life After Death. 2) there are only going to be 22 chapters in this story...so its almost over! It's so upsetting :(. But after this, I'm starting another one, again a James&Lily story. I'll let you all know!**

_**Disclaimer: nothing is mine. :(**_

**twinkle. sprinkle: I hope everything works out for you and him! Thanks for the review and I can't wait to read chapter 2!**

**NegligibleNania: Haha! Yes basically that's it, so you can have both! My favorite "muggle" movies are the Harry Potter movies, but it would have been weird if I put them in there... haha!**

**Draco's Favorite Witch: Thanks!**

**Kcornish13: Thank you! I like all the generations but I absolutely love James and Lily, and Harry's kids. You can do whatever you want with those types of stories! I loved your review and it made sense! Haha!**

**Darke Whispers: Thanks!**

**SiriusBlackisSeriuslyfunny333: Thank you for your honest review. I'm trying my hardest to fix those mistakes. And Remus will get slapped...spoiler!**

**3AllTimeLowLover3: Yum! And they were amazing! I got up front with my friend and I caught one of Jack's picks...heaven!**

**Liloony: Thanks!**

**Kaighla: Thanks! I enjoy writing those letters because I can be as sappy as I'd like! Which is pretty sappy! Haha! Thanks for the review, cookies for you!**

**ShootinStar: Thank you! I'm glad you like it! And those are the cookies for this chapter! Most definitely! And I heard that too, lets keep our fingers crossed!**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Halfway through Petunia and Vernon came in and sat down on the other couch. Tuney attempted a sort of half smile towards me and then snuggled up to her fiancee. Mel and I sat close to each other (like sisters do) but she couldn't fill the hole in my heart that longed for James._

* * *

**Chapter 19: Happy Christmas**

I woke up with sunlight bright in my eyes. I tried to move but I then realized there was a head on my stomach, it was Melania's. We had fallen asleep watching movies last night. I looked around and saw my sister and brother-in-law-to-be fast asleep on the other couch.

I also saw our huge Christmas tree with presents beneath it. I smiled, how my parents managed without waking all of us up amazed me.

Mel, on my stomach, was stirring.

"Mmm, Siri – what's for –" her eyes snapped open. "Hullo Lily." she said embarrassed.

"Siri? Oh Merlin Mel, were you dreaming about him?" I asked teasingly.

"I – what – no – uh – yes."she admitted.

I chuckled, I had very little room to talk for my friends constantly loved to remind me that I mumble James' name in my sleep.

On the other side of the room, Petunia and Vernon were stirring. It was only a matter of time before the whole house was awake.

I got up and went to make breakfast. I used magic, but I pretended that I didn't. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Mel helped me set the table and before I knew it, my whole family was sitting around the table eating our annual Christmas Breakfast.

"Happy Christmas loves," my mum said kissing Petunia, Melania, and I on the head. My dad followed in suit. It was nice, the holiday cheer. Petunia even muttered a small compliment about my cooking.

"Now who wants to open presents?" my dad asked excitedly.

Mel and I being the immature seventeen year-old's that we are yelled, "WE DO!" and sprinted into the living room.

My dad passed out presents to everyone. My mum and dad had gotten me a lovely sweater and an emerald necklace. It was beautiful! They had also gotten Petunia and Melania sweaters and necklaces. Mel was an honorary member of the Evans family.

Petunia had gotten me a single lily flower. And I gave her a petunia. We didn't talk, we practically hated each other, but we were still sisters. So we did get each other a small gift every year.

Next I opened Mel's present, she had gotten me a huge box. Inside it there were three other boxes. I opened the first box.

Inside there was a whole mess of lacy bras and underwear. I didn't dare pull it out so that my dad could see. There was a small note attached.

_'Just in case you and James..."explore"'_

My jaw dropped and I hit her on the arm. EXPLORE? What did that mean? Well I knew what it meant but...who does she think I am?

The next box I opened a bit more tentatively, but the only thing in it was a set of pajamas. They were really cute, I had a pair just like them though. I wore them to the Truth or Dare game, and I hadn't seen them since. Again there was a small note attached,

_'I think you may be missing a pair just like these! Sirius told me about the 'closet dare'! And **no** I shall never tell you! Don't even try, I am sworn to secrecy!'_

Again my jaw dropped, so she knew too... I had to get it out of someone sooner or later. I **had **to know! What did we do? And where were my pajamas?

The third box was much smaller than the other two. I opened it to see a dazzling little charm bracelet. It was already filled with multiple charms.

_'One from each adventure.'_ the little note read.

I gave Mel a huge hug and thanked her a million times.

She hugged me back for the gift I'd given her. A necklace. Well actually it was a locket. You could fit several pictures in it due to an extendable charm. She loved it.

There was a present from Marlene too. It was a small charm for the bracelet with a note that said,

"_Hullo Lily! Happy Christmas! Hopefully Remus and I will join you before the start of term, but we'll see. It all depends on when the full moon fades away. That's why Remus and I aren't with you all. I know you know about his..condition. He confessed to me that he feels really bad about accusing you of just playing James. He wasn't in his right mind that night. We'll explain better when we see you!_

_Have a great time with James!_

_xx Marlene and Remus"_

I attached the charm and looked at the last box under the tree. Mel picked it up and handed it to me.

"It's from James," she said. "Sirius won't give me mine until I see him."

I noticed her tone go down so I hugged her and said, "Only six more days"

She nodded and watched me unwrap the small box.

Inside was another box. A jewelry box. I gently lifted the lid and gasped when I saw what was inside.

A pair of beautiful earrings were before me. There were emerald in the middles surrounded my diamonds. They were absolutely stunning.

Everyone finished opening presents as I marveled at the earrings. Mel nudged my arm and gestured to the window. I looked up and saw the familiar owl of James Potter tapping on the window.

My family winced as I let the bird it. I gave it some water and bread and taking the letters I sat down next to Mel. It was then that I realized that there was a bright red letter behind the usual white one.

I braced myself and broke the seal. The Howler sprang to life and I heard the a familiar voices of Sirius and James.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" they yelled in unison.

"Lily! Save me! Your Jamie-kins won't stop rambling about you! It's killing me!" Sirius said. "OW! Quite a temper he has!"

I heard James laugh, "Haha! Sorry love. Anyway, hullo Lily. Happy Christmas – HEY!"

Mel and I looked at each other and the Howler ripped itself to pieces.

"What in the name of dear Merlin?" Mel asked

"Uhh," I said. I had no clue either. "Should we open the other one?"

"Yeah" Mel said.

I opened the seal of the other one and unrolled a long piece of parchment.

We began reading,

_(A/N: James is italics. _**Sirius is bold)**

_Hullo Lily and Melania! Happy Christmas! We tried to send a Howler – but it didn't really work. Sirius and I both wanted to talk. So here we go, by the way this letter is writing down everything we say. And there's no crossing out. So we'll see how this goes..._

**MELANIA! I miss you so much! I hate being away from you!**

_Awww! How touching Pads. And you mocked me all those years!_

**Hmm..years? You realize you are writing this to Lily?**

_Oh yeah. Damn it! Lily you didn't read that!_

**Oi Prongs – leave it. I reckon she knew that you fancied her.**

_Yeah, probably._

**Anyway, I miss you so much Mel.**

_Lily, I miss you too. Six more days, I'm going to die._

**cough cough – drama queen – cough.**

_You're writing you idiot. Coughing doesn't work._

There was a smudge of ink.

**Let it be known James Potter just violently attacked me!**

_Stuff it!_

**I'll sue you!**

_No you won't, you love me._

**True...**

_More than you love Mel?_

**You're my sister. Damn it! Brother! You're my brother. Mel – she's my**

_Lover?_

**Stuff it.**

_YOU DIDN'T DENY IT!_

**Shut up!**

_AHAHAHA!_

**I'll tell Lily about that time when you – **

_NO!_

**Yeah, sorry, I can't do that to James.**

_You got that right..._

**Why the hell can't we cross things out?**

_No clue._

**This makes it awkward.**

_ANYWAY, so. Lily I hope you liked the earrings. Maybe one day I'll get you a real ring, but this is for now._

**AWWWW! That's so cute! * sarcasm * Would you mind saving that lovey dovey crap for your personal letters?**

_You're a hypocrite!_

**Am not!**

_Are too!_

**Am not!**

_Ok, I'm stopping there._

**Good call mate.**

_But seriously Lily, shut up Sirius, those earrings will go great with your hair, your beautiful hair..._

**And we lost him. He's now off somewhere in Lily-land. This magical place where it's all Lily all the time.**

**Wow, he's really out of it.**

**Mate?**

**Prongs?**

**Proonngsieee?**

**Oh Merlin..**

**Jamie-poo?**

**James?**

**FOR MERLIN'S SAKE JAMES HAROLD POTTER!**

_What?_

**Lily-land.**

_What? No!_

**James.**

_No!_

**James.**

_Maybe._

**James!**

_Fine! Yes! Happy now?_

**Yes.**

_Well, I believe we've rambled enough..._

**I would disagree but we had over a foot of parchment and now we're running out of room.**

_Yeah..._

**Alright!**

_See you on the __31st__!_

**BRING FOOD!**

_He has an endless stomach._

**Yes I do. So feed me!**

_Those cookies were excellent by the way._

**But next time..we want to see the fight! * wink ***

_Bye Lily!_

**Bye Mel!  
**

-_James and_ **Sirius**

Mel and I smiled as we finished the letter. Those two really knew how to brighten up someone's day.

We wrote personal responses and sent them off. For the rest of the day Mel and I watched classic Christmas movies with my family.

Our Christmas was nice, we ended the day by sitting around a fire and telling stories until the fire burned out. Just another typical Evans family Christmas.

* * *

**A/N: TA DA! Another chapter done! There are only a few chapters left :( Please Review!**

**ps. the cookie you get for reviewing is 2 chocolate chip cookies with chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream in-between. (courtesy of ShootinStar!)**


	20. A Minute til MIdnight

**Hello everyone!**

**ShootinStar: yum! I'm glad you like the letter! I'm thinking that's a strong part in my writing..,maybe I'll do a fanfic out of all letters...hmmm... And I would love for you to be my official cookie chef! But sadly no, that isn't the reason I've been updating slower, it's sadly because I've been so busy :( Oh well! Thanks for the review!**

**Elizabeth Bells: Thanks!**

**3AllTimeLowLover3: I practically did die! I made eye contact with Jack and I almost fell over. They are just so...vhksdjv. BEAUTIFUL. And did she really? OHMYGOD. That is amazing! And if I got to meet them, I'd definitely ask Jack to marry me. I have a huge crush on him :3**

**justacoolharrypotternerd23:Thanks! :D**

**Phaedra Delamire: Thanks!**

**P.A. Faraway: Thank you! You make me blush! :3**

**Draco's Favorite Witch: Haha thanks! I love cotton candy! Did you know they sell Mike&Ike cotton candy? I saw it in the dollar store the other day!**

**Liloony: Thanks!**

**Shhayy-j11: Haha Thanks! I'm glad you liked the letter!**

**twinkle .sprinkle: Thank you! I'm trying to keep the Marauders as funny as possible!**

**Kaighla: THANKS! You flatter me so much! I saw the trailer, and it was amazing! I can't wait! Thanks for the review, I love it!**

**Xplosion: Thanks? lol!**

**Tasj the Mash Master: Thanks! And nope you spelled it right! **

**Thank you so much for all of those reviews! They really do inspire me! As do all of the Favourites and Alerts!**

* * *

_Last Chapter: Our Christmas was nice, we ended the day by sitting around a fire and telling stories until the fire burned out. Just another typical Evans family Christmas._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Nothing is mine it all belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling.**

* * *

**Chapter 20: A Minute til Midnight**

The rest of the week actually flew by, Mel and I occupied ourselves by running errands for my parents. On the 30th, Mel and I baked all day. Mrs Potter had sent us a letter asking us to bring desserts. Melania and I wanted to make good impressions, so we decided to bring a bit of everything. We baked cake, pie, and cookies. Oh so many, many cookies. And when we finished baking for the party, we made extras. Vernon was delighted when we gave a cherry pie, just because we had too much.

* * *

After our all day baking spree we decided we'd spend the rest of our time trying to relax. We tried our best to forget about all the troubles in our lives, and to calm down our nerves about the party too. It wasn't easy, but after a few hours of doing absolutely nothing and just relaxing, I was in bliss. Nothing could get me down.

Mel woke me up bright and early on the 31st.

"We leave today!" she squealed.

I smiled as she hugged me. We were both dying to see the guys. Just then a thought hit me that I had never thought about before.

"Mel!"

"What?" she asked in a daze.

"We haven't packed!"

That snapped her out of her cheerful daze. Her jaw dropped, "How could we forget about packing?"

"I don't know!"

We scrambled around for the next few hours finding everything and anything we might possibly need for our stay. Then we packed everything we would need for the rest of term at Hogwarts. And then everything I'd need for the summer until Auror training started. It was weird. After leaving my house later today, I wouldn't be coming back for a long time. There was no welcoming Lily home from Hogwarts anymore. I had a career to get started. A life to make.

Around noon we finished packing and went downstairs. My mum was waiting for us with breakfast. We ate ad returned up into my room and just flat out panicked for the next few hours.

It seemed ridiculous but I was freaking out. What if his parents didn't like me? Or what if I made a horrible first impression?

I put the thoughts out of my mind with a hot shower. I drowned out all my worries and then picked out the "perfect outfit" to meet the Potters in. I wore a red shirt (that didn't clash with my hair) and a pair of jeans. Paired with tall black boots, I looked classy yet casual. The next thing I knew, it was 2:30.

Mel and I had arranged to apparate at three. So for the next half hour we said our goodbyes and gathered all of our things.

* * *

At exactly 3, Mel and I apparated to the front gates of the Potter Residence. However, now looking at it, the house was more of a mansion.

We walked up to the front door and knocked twice. A woman answered the door. She was short and skinny and had a head full of grey hair.

"Hullo dears! You must be Lily and Melania! I'm Amelia Potter, James' mum."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Potter," I said nervously.

"Lily dear, call me Amelia! You too Melania."

We smiled and she invited us in.

I stepped on the inside and I felt my jaw drop. It was beautiful! The house was elegant and orderly, yet it was still lived in. There was color everywhere, red and golds. I assumed James' parents had been in Gryffindor too.

"James! Sirius! Come here!" Amelia called. Then turning to us she said, "My husband will be home later, he had to rush into work, some emergency."

She left us alone as the two boys came walking down the hallway. I dropped my bag and went straight to James. I jumped into his arm, which were wide open, and he caught me and spun me in a circle. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his neck. I breathed his scent in and smiled.

"I missed you so much Lily." he mumbled into my hair.

"I missed you too James," I whispered.

He set me down but still held me tight against him. I looked into his hazel eyes and reached up to kiss him.

Our lips met and the electricity shot through me again.

"Lily?" James asked.

"Yes?"

"I never thought you and I would end up together. I mean I always loved you, but I thought you'd choose Snape over me."

I smiled and kissed him again. "Snape? You've got to be kidding me! You're a million times the man he ever was."

A grin broke out across his face and he picked me up again. "I'm so happy to hear you say that Lils!"

I giggled and smiled.

Amelia came into the foyer and said, "Would you lot help me out with decorations?We haven't put anything up yet.

James' smile faltered but I spoke up, "We'd love to help! Wouldn't we James?" I jabbed James lightly with my elbow.

"Yeah mum, we'd love to." he said reluctantly.

Amelia chuckled, "Oh she has you James. She's got control over you! That is too good!"

James blushed and Amelia assigned us to different parts of the house. James and I were decorating various rooms inside the house.

We set out for our work and began decorating. It was my job to guide the streamers all over the ceilings and on the door frames. James was filling balloons with Helium and tying them in bunches.

"Lily! Listen to me!" James squeaked after sucking some Helium.

I laughed and stole the balloon from him. After taking a deep breath of the Helium I squeaked out, "James Potter! Stop messing around you are supposed to be decorating!"

He laughed in his normal voice. "Lily you sound so cute!"

He took my hands and twirled me around. I laughed and spun with him. James and I had fun while decorating. But James kept goofing off. So eventually I wrapped him in streamers and sat on his stomach.

Unfortunately, he broke out of the streamers and grabbed me. He rolled me over and pinned me beneath him. It seemed like we got into this position frequently. But this time it was different.

James bent down and kissed me. I kissed him back, deepening the kiss. And then he kissed back deeper. And so on, until we were laying on the floor snogging.

There was a cough from behind us. I jumped and pushed James off of me. Luckily it was Mel.

"So the decorating is going well then?"

I threw a roll of streamers at her.

"Thanks! I actually was going to ask for a roll!" she said catching the streamers and leaving.

James gave me a small kiss and we continued working.

We finished around 4:30. The house looked great. Amelia told us that people would start to come around 7:30. Mel, Sirius, James, and I helped her get all the food cooked and organized. Amelia was delighted with the desserts we had bought. She had been worried because she hadn't made anything. I guess it was good we brought so many desserts then!

When everything was ready we still had a few minutes before we had to start getting ready. We sat in the living room and talked. In a hushed argument James and I tried to figure out what the closet dare was. But Mel and Sirius were stubborn. They weren't telling.

Amelia called to Mel and I. We followed her voice until we were in one of the many rooms in the Potter Mansion.

"Now I'm no sure if you'll like them, but they'd look marvelous on both of you."

She handed me an emerald green dress. I was long and strapless. It was beautiful. The dress hugged my upper-body in a flattering way and was flowy from the waist down. It was gorgeous! And it matched the earrings and necklace I received for Christmas.

Mel's gown was just as beautiful. It was powder blue and went down to her ankles in a similar design to mine. It was beautiful.

Mel and I began to get ready. Curling our hair, applying make up. I felt so pretty by the time Mel was done with me.

At seven, I walked into the kitchen to help Amelia with anything she needed. I saw James and Sirius standing there. In tuxedos. They both looked extremely handsome. Mel followed me in and caught sight of the boys too.

"You girls look stunning!" James declared.

"Yeah..what he said." Sirius mumbled staring at Melania.

"Well you two don't look so bad yourselves." I said smiling.

Amelia chuckled, "You lot are adorable!"

James laughed, "Thanks mum, quick question. Do you know when dad is getting home?"

"I'd say right about now," said a man walking into the kitchen.

I assumed this was James' dad. They looked so similar, James was just a younger version of him.

"Hullo Dad." James said.

"Hi Daddy!" Sirius squealed.

Mr Potter just laughed. " Hullo boys, Amelia. And who might you two be?"

"I'm Lily. Lily Evans." I said.

He smiled and looked at James. "Oho! So this is the Lily Evans I've heard about for six years now?"

I smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

He chuckled, "Sir? And you're with James? Call me Harold."

I smiled.

"So if this is Lily you must be..."

"Melania. Melania Macmillan. Pleasure to meet you Harold," Mel said curtly.

"So you're the one that deals with Sirius?"

She smiled, "Yeah, it's tough but I manage."

"OI!" Sirius said. "I'm right here!"

"I know," Mel teased with a wink.

Harold exchanged a look with Amelia. They both smiled wide. James and Sirius looked confused. Harold just smiled and said, "You two are whipped."

James and Sirius' jaws dropped. They looked to argue but remained silent. It was true.

"So aren't there usually two other boys running around making a mess?"

James nodded, "Peter is spending the holidays with his mum, she's sick. And Remus and Marlene, his girlfriend, are spending the holiday at Remus' parents house. They wanted to be here. But it's going to be a rough week for him. He didn't want to risk it especially with the cycle starting tonight."

I understood what James was saying. There was a full moon tonight. Remus didn't want to be near so many people. Melania on the other hand looked downright confused. She opened her mouth to question but I nudged her in a just-don't-ask manner.

Amelia and Harold were nodding, "Well, no problems then! We'll make do without them!" Harold said.

* * *

The party started at 8. And sure enough by 8:30 the house was filled. James led me around introducing me to everyone. There were so many names and faced. I couldn't keep them all straight. I met many Ministry workers, a few Unspeakables, and oh so many Aurors. And their families. There were a few people I knew from school. I recognized a fellow seventh year Gryffindor, Emmaline Vance. She was the leader of the James Potter fan-club. So naturally, she hated me.

The night was fun. I danced and talked, all the normal things you do at these parties. James and Sirius stayed with Mel and I. A few of the students asked them to dance, but they'd politely decline and then lead us to the dance floor. We acted much more mature than we had acted at the ball. Well, **most** of us did. Sirius...he was never mature. I don't think he knows how to be. And on this night, we all stayed sober.

The hours flashed by, I was really enjoying myself. The next thing I knew it was 11:50.

I scrambled to find James. I wove through all the people and I eventually ran right into him. He led me out to the backyard. I mentioned how big their house was right? Well, the yard is even bigger.

"Lets go for a walk." James suggested.

"Alright," I said placing my hand in his.

James led me out to their gardens/orchards. We walked along the flowers, well where the flowers would grow, it was winter.

I looked at James. I could see his smile illuminated by the full moon.

"What?" I asked him

"I'm just thinking about this time last year, I was walking with _Sirius_. Talking about you. And now look how far we've come. I've got you next to me. A beautiful night and …." he checked his watch. "A minute til midnight."

I smiled up at him.

"And with the last minute of the year. What was the best thing that has happened to you this year?"

"Easy." I said. "Being able to do this."

I reached up and kissed him on the lips.

James was grinning, "That's funny I was thinking the same thing."

I slipped him hand into his again, "I don't ever want a night like this to end."

I felt James' hand close around mine. "Me neither, In fact, I'd like to spend the rest of my life like this. So, it isn't much but it's a start."

I nodded, a sign for him to go on. In the house I heard people chanting, "10! 9! 8! 7!"

"Lily,"

"6!"

"..would you.."

"5!"

"..consider.."

"4!"

"..being my girlfriend?"

I paused. This is what I was waiting for. I had been longing for this moment. I looked up at James. He was staring at me with those big hazel eyes.

"3!"

He asked me to be his girlfriend! I would be dating James Potter!

"2!"

"Yes." I said as a huge grin broke out on my face.

"1!"

James' face mirrored mine with a huge grin. He leaned down and kissed me. It was filled with emotion. Passion that I'd never felt before. Everything I'd never be able to put into words, was said through this kiss.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the voices at the house screamed.

Fireworks exploded in the skies around us. James and I broke apart.

We were both grinning like idiots.

"Happy New Year love," he said softly leaning back down to kiss me.

I let him kiss me and happiness surged through me again. Everything was perfect. I could stay like this forever.

* * *

**A/N: TADA! I hope you all liked it! Only two chapters left! Go check out Life After Death if you haven't already! I hope you all review!**


	21. 314th Time's The Charm

**Hullo everyone! I'd just like to thank everyone so much! I have 94 reviews on this story and it just makes me so happy to see that! I was seriously in tears about that! So thank you all of you so much! And to all the people that haven't reviewed but are still reading my story, thank you! It means the world to me.**

**And I really am sorry about the terribly long update!**

**So onto the reviewers~**

**Elizabeth Bells: Thanks! I was pushing for that, how-corny-can-I-get-this type of feel!**

**twinkle. sprinkle: AWW! Your reviews make me so happy! And I know, but I have to write a cliffhanger! It wouldn't be the same if I didn't! (And you should be one to talk about cliffhangers! You always have them!) Thank you! Thank you! You really are too sweet! And yeah, I'm going to be bummed too... this was my first fanfic and there is just something sentimental about having to click that 'complete' button. Can't wait for your update! p.s. I have a surprise for you at the end of the chapter! DON'T LOOK YET. Wait until you read it!**

**justacoolharrypotternerd23: Thanks!**

**Kaighla: You're reviews are hysterical! Thank you so much! And yes..that's coming soon! :D I unfortunately forgot about the cookies last time. SO SORRY. I'll get them this time!**

**3AllTimeLover3: Thanks! And they are so amazing live! And they have such great stage-presence! Don't worry, I'm obsessed too! :D What if they said yes...I'd be in heaven!**

**Draco's Favorite Witch: I know! I want to try some! And thanks!**

**Nikita: Thanks! And no worries, I will!**

**ShootinStar: WOAH. Thank you so so so much! I love banana cream pie!**

**Thank you everyone who actually reads my story, I really appreciate it!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

_Last Chapter: James' face mirrored mine with a huge grin. He leaned down and kissed me. It was filled with emotion. Passion that I'd never felt before. Everything I'd never be able to put into words, was said through this kiss._

_"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the voices at the house screamed._

_Fireworks exploded in the skies around us. James and I broke apart._

_We were both grinning like idiots._

_"Happy New Year love," he said softly leaning back down to kiss me._

_I let him kiss me and happiness surged through me again. Everything was perfect. I could stay like this forever._

* * *

**Chapter 21: 314th Time's The Charm**

James and I walked back into his house hand-in-hand. Sirius and Melania ran up to us as soon as they saw us.

"She said yes?" Sirius asked.

"Yes!" James squealed. And yes, I mean squealed. I knew he was excited, but I couldn't stop laughing when I heard my boyfriend's voice so high.

Mel hugged me excitedly as I giggled.

I said quietly to Mel, "314th Time's The Charm."

Mel said, "I knew it'd happen eventually!"

But unfortunately, someone had been listening in on our little conversation.

"What?" James asked. "314? What's going on?"

My face turned red, "Uh...314 times. That's how many times you've asked me out."

"You counted?" Sirius asked with this stupid grin on his face.

"I – uh – yeah. I did." I admitted sheepishly.

"That. Is. Adorable." Sirius said grinning. "Prongs, she was definitely into you from the start!"

Mel smacked his arm, "Shut it you."

Sirius shut up for a few seconds until his face grew a mischievous face. I knew that face, I didn't like that face..

"We have to tell your parents Jamie!"

My eyes grew wide as possibilities ran through my head. _What if they hated the fact I was dating James?_

"Yes! GO!" he yelled.

Neither James or I moved. Sirius rolled his eyes and took our hands. He pulled us through the crowd of people who were hugging and saying "Happy New Year!" Eventually he found James' parents. They were sitting on one of the couches, holding a conversation with the Vance's.

_Oh great_. I thought. _Emmaline is going to kill me._

"Mum. Dad. James has something to tell you!" Sirius said a little too excitedly.

Harold and Amelia looked at James. Then Sirius. Then me.

James started talking, "Well, you see, I asked Lily to be my girlfriend, and she said yes." he said smiling.

A smile crossed my face too and James grabbed my hand again.

"Oh my!" Amelia said leaping up and hugging me.

Harold smiled and said, "Congrats son. She's definitely something."

I was glowing with happiness. His parents approved of me! Nothing could get me down right now. I was on top of the world.

Well, nothing until I looked over at Emmaline.

She narrowed her eyes and flared her nostrils. I had always thought she was really sweet. I was **wrong**. She made a disgusted face and mouthed a sentence to me. A sentence that really stung me.

"_You're just a filthy mudblood whore."_

My insides churned and I bit my lip. That one hurt. It was far below the belt. She knew of my problems with Snape and how much that had hurt me. She knew exactly how much that hurt me. Tears formed in my eyes. I wiped them away before anyone could notice. I knew she was jealous, but that was a little over the top. And she knew it. She smiled smugly. I tried to hide my emotions but it wasn't working.

Luckily for me, I didn't have to hide my emotions anymore. Melania had saw what she mouthed to me And if there was one thing Melania hated, it was people insulting her friends.

"What did you just say to Lily?" she demanded.

People turned around to look at what was going on. Mel was usually the quiet but crazy one. People who didn't know her that well were shocked.

"I didn't say anything." she spat at Melania.

"Oh really? Because that's not what I saw happen."

Emmaline's face screwed up. "Fine! I called her a filthy mudblood whore."

Eyes went wide. All except one pair. James Potter's eyes narrowed into slits and were filled with hatred. It was scary.

"And you know what?" Emmaline shrieked. "I don't regret it! For years that skank just toys with James' heart and now she just snogs him and goes out with him? What kind of a bitch does that?"

"You take that back," Mel snarled.

"Oh shut up! You're no better than she is!"

Now Sirius got involved, "Don't you dare talk to her like that!"

Emmaline threw her hands up. "For Merlin's sake!"

This was too much. Insult me all you want, but if you say one word about my friends...

"Emmaline." I said, putting ice and steel in my voice. "You are completely wrong about everything you've said. Yes I am a muggle-born. What of it? Does the fact that I was born from muggles change who I am? Or how I act? Does it make you better because you were born from wizards? And second, I used to hate James because he was a prat. He has changed and is tolerable now. He and I have discussed how we both used to act. I don't believe that it is any of your business. Oh and do **not ** insult my friends again. Or it will be the last thing you ever do."

"Shut up Evans," she sneered. "we both know you don't have the guts to hurt me. And second, I was just pointing out that James should have a proper girlfriend. One with the same blood type as him. Someone like, oh I don't know, me."

I opened my mouth to speak again but I was cut off by James. "Vance, I believe you've crossed the line. Lily is brilliant and twenty time the witch you'll ever be. And I don't care about blood type! She is perfect the way she is. So if you don't mind, leave. Now."

Emmaline made a very rude gesture to me and stormed off, stomping the whole way.

"I'm really sorry about that Lily," James whispered as he hugged me.

"It's okay," I said.

"No it really isn't. She said some really harsh things. I'd never leave you because you are muggle-born. Ever."

"Thank you James." I said leaning into his chest.

He led me into an empty room and sat me down next to him on a couch.

"I needed to escape the party atmosphere," he said quietly.

"Yeah, I did too" I said drowsily.

I knew it was late (early?) and I was exhausted. People began to leave and soon the house was quiet. I'd never been so happy to be in a silent house. I stayed sitting and I rested my head on James' chest. He kept nodding in and out of sleep. In a few minutes he'd probably crash. But I was wrong. He stayed up and I would up falling asleep...on my boyfriend's chest.

* * *

I woke up to sunlight pouring in my eyes. I opened my eyes foggily and took in the scenery around me. I was laying down on the couch in the parlor. James was lying next to me, arms wound around me. He was mine. It finally hit me, I was _dating_ James bloody Potter.

"Morning love," James said opening his eyes.

I kissed him sofly on the nose. "Morning James."

He sat us and smiled lazily. "I wouldn't mind waking up to that every morning."

"Who knows? Maybe you will..." I teased.

He pulled me into a hug and kissed me. The warm feeling in my stomach returned and it spread through my whole body.

Jame stood up and offered an arm. I took it and we walked into the kitchen. We were the first two up.

"What would you like for breakfast?" James asked.

"You cook?" I asked trying to hide a smile.

"Why the tone of surprise? Im particularly good at making those muggle pancakes."

"Hmm..you might need to prove that." I said.

James went about the kitchen, cooking. I sat at the counter, watching and talking. Withing the next half hour, pancakes were made.

When we sat down to eat I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Sure enough it was Sirius and Melania.

"Leave it to you two to come down as soon as the food is ready." James said laughing.

I smiled as the sleepy couple sat down next to us.

"I'm starving:" Sirius declared.

"Imagine that," Mel said.

"Oi! I'm right here!"

"It's true Padfoot," James asked.

"He's right you know," I chimed in.

"Finr, let's all pick on Sirius." Sirius said.

We all laughed as he began loading his plate.

* * *

James and Sirius decided that we were all going to go out in the snow that had come over night. So after bundling up, the four of us trudged out on the lawn.

The snow was beautiful on the Potter's landscape. I was stunned by it until I realized that they boys were missing. I looked around for footprints. But they had erased them with their wands.

"Oh Merlin," Melania sighed.

Just then I was smacked on the back of the head with a ball of snow.

"It's on James Potter." I declared. This was _war_.

"SIRIUS!" Mel screamed as a snowball hit her on the back of the head.

The two boys couldn't control their laughter. But too bad for them, they gave away their precious hiding spots.

As they rolled in the snow in hysterics, I made artillery. I pulled out my wand and created a fort out of snow. Mel came next to me and we began stacking up snowballs.

The boys stopped laughing long enoiugh to look at us. Their eyes dawned the look of comprehension. A smile crossed my face as I launched my first snowball.

A direct hit. James yelped as the cold hit his face.

"It's on Evans!" he said diving away from our rapid fire.

Snowballs were launched back at us.

It was a full on snowball fight.

Alliances were broken and it was every man for himself. The boys had better aim and were faster. But Mel and I could charm them to do what we wanted. Several times I got James on my side. Until he'd betray me.

But then again, I wasn't exactly helping him.

A favorite move of mine was jumping on people's backs and shoving their snow in their face. Or just pushing them over. This only backfired when James learned to grab hold of me and fall backwards into a snow pile. Not fun.

The battle wore on for a long time. No others could be trusted. War cries were developed. We all looked ridiculous. A bunch of seventeen year old kids running around in the snow! But we were having fun and it was worth it!

Before I knew it I was drenched in snow and shivering. Sirius had thought it would be funny to put snow down my back. I didn't think it was quite as funny.

We trudged back into the house. Amelia welcomed us with heated towels and mugs of hot chocolate. She ordered us to go sit by the fire. We all went without arguing.

I curled up next to James and he put an arm around me. We started a fire and sat and talked. Within the conversation Sirius indirectly asked Melania to go out with him. And she said yes. Imagine that.

* * *

About an hour later there was a knock on the door. James ran to get it and skipped (yes skipped) back into the room holding Remus and Marlene's hands.

"Look who's here!" James said.

I jumped up to hug Marlene.

"It's great to see you two!" I said.

"Hey Lils, it's great to see you too!" Marly said taking a seat in our circle by the fire. "So fill us in what's been happening?"

"Well," I said looking around. "Sirius and Melania just started dating about an hour ago. And James and I have been going out since the new year!"

"Marlene's eyes grew wide, "Really? How wonderful!"

Remus smiled and congratulated his two best friends. He looked at me and hung his head. "Lily, I really am sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out on you that one night. It was a bad night and when I heard that, well I didn't want to see my best mate get hurt. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

I smiled, "It's ok Remus. I forgive you."

Marlene on the other hand didn't seem as ok. "You yelled at Lily?"

She looked livid. Remus nodded, "I – I – was in a daze."

Marly nodded but still smacked him.

The boys laughed at Remus.

"Well now we're all happy again!" Sirius declared merrily.

We all laughed.

"So," James said after sitting in silence for a few minutes. "What now?"

Sirius' face lit up, "I know! Let's play Truth or Dare!"

A smile crossed all our faces.

"Grab the glasses," James said as we all settled down in a circle.

And I think you know what happens next.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you liked the chapter! There's only one more left. :( But all stories must come to an end. If you guys want to read some more Lily/James while I'm writing a new story go check out 's page! I'd recommend "12 Red Roses" and her new story "Holding onto Tomorrow" They are must-reads! And of course all of her fantastic one-shot's too! I really enjoy her writing and I believe you all will too!**


	22. Sirius' Speech

**Well, this is it everyone! I hope you all liked the story from beginning to end! I will now be working full-time on Life After Death. (I haven't updated it ages...) I'd really appreciate if you all went and checked it out. If you don't..oh well but I'd give you a muffin if you did. (Yup...muffins not cookies)**

**And without further ado, the final reviews...**

**3AllTimeLover3: Thanks! And I'm going to miss talking to you! It's been great meeting another huge fan (by the way I'm going to another concert July 29! hehe!)**

**twinkle. sprinkle: Thanks! haha! And I know..but it needs to be done...:(**

**justacoolharrypotternerd23: I'm sorry but there is no more to write! But my writing is not ending here, I'll be back with more stories before you know it!**

**ShootinStar: Haha thanks! And don't worry about this last chapter..I got this one! Thanks for helping me out through all these chapters.**

**rocknrowling: Thanks for the advice! It really means a lot! But unfortunately I have no plot left, this is the final chapter...but please review and tell me if it sounds alright... If not I will fix it immediately!**

**AshJaz: Yes it is true Emmaline was in the order. But in my story she is still a bit of a jerk. We all say things we don't mean to say when we are mad, and in Emmaline's eyes Lily just stole James away. Therefore she was angry. Sorry about the confusion and next time I'll use a different character.**

**Kaighla: Oh la la! Bonjour mademoiselle! Comment ca va? (Hello miss, how are you?) I love your french though! I wonder if I could use that in class...hmm maybe. Unfortunately no I will not be writing about the truth or dare session maybe a one-shot about it though? (What do you think?) I love your reviews and I am going to miss them so much :( But keep an eye on my profile for new stories! :D Au revoir!**

**And that's it folks. Without further ado I present...**

**The disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**(you thought it'd be the story hahahaha!)**

**but _Sirius_ly...**

_Last Chapter: _"_Well," I said looking around. "Sirius and Melania just started dating about an hour ago. And James and I have been going out since the new year!"_

…

"_Well now we're all happy again!" Sirius declared merrily._

_We all laughed._

"_So," James said after sitting in silence for a few minutes. "What now?"_

_Sirius' face lit up, "I know! Let's play Truth or Dare!"_

_A smile crossed all our faces._

"_Grab the glasses," James said as we all settled down in a circle._

**FOOLED YOU AGAIN! HAHA. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist**

**But now..the main attraction. Drumroll please...**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Sirius' Speech**

"I remember the day we first met Lily." Sirius said grinning. He was dressed up in a tux and he held a glass of champagne in his hand. Mel had cleaned him up nicely. And I was glad, I don't know what I'd do if the best man had shown up looking like a train-wreck.

Sirius continued on, "James here immediately fell for her. I remember it clearly _'Mate! Look at the angel sitting over there!'_ He was doomed, and at such an early age too. But the feelings were not mutual. Oh no they were not. Poor Lily became a victim of the famous Marauder's pranking. And we wondered why she hated us...all except Remus of course. He was a _prefect_. Anyway back to my story, any boyfriend Lily had, or any guy she was seen walking with, usually met a load of Dung-bombs in his near future. Courtesy of everyone's favorite Marauders. Oh yeah, we got the lot of them. And Lily herself. Oh how many times did we prank her? Too many to count. But as you can see, Lily clearly fell under the Potter Charm eventually. Otherwise we would not be here today. Oh seventh year, when there two ickle kids got their love on. Ahh I remember it like it was only a couple of months ago. Oh wait...it was. How I remember the day Lily finally said yes. I remember it so well because she said the funniest little thing. 314th Time's The Charm."

He looked over to me and I smiled. He could tell the story if he wanted to..and from the looks of it, he wanted to tell the story.

"She had counted every single time James asked her out. It was 314 times, for the record. Yeah, she _hated_ him from the start. You can tell...NOT!"

Everyone laughed including Sirius himself.

"But _siriusly_ guys," Sirius said as everyone laughed at his horrible pun. "It doesn't matter when Lily here finally admitted that she so obviously fancied James. It just matters that she did admit it. The one issue was James' arrogance level after she said yes. To say that he was annoying, an understatement. He was so cocky and I-can-do-anything-because-Lily-Evans-is-my-girlfriend. Lucky we had Lily to put him in his place."

James smiled and put an arm around me. He whispered in my ear, "Well it was the impossible..at the time"

I smiled and listened to Sirius continue on.

"Well, at this point, I'm done with what I had planned. But honestly, I feel like my speech has been too short. So I'm going to tell some stories about the pair of them. Embarrassing and not. We'll start with James' _obsession_ over Lily. First I have to explain Lily-Land. It is this magical place James goes where it's all Lily all the time. No one knows what about Lily is there but it is Lily. Sometimes James stares off into space and we lose him in Lily-Land. It just happens and you can't stop it. So one night in...fifth year.. James was off in Lily-Land. The rest of the Marauders sat by and watched as James went into a dream-like state. Then he started mumbling about how the color of Lily's hair made his heart race and how her eyes made his stomach get butterflies. Now we were in fifth year, so naturally, it was the funniest thing we had ever seen James do. Well...not really but it was pretty funny."

"Then in sixth year when all hope seemed lost, Remus, Peter and I decided it was time for James to get someone special in his life. And at this point, Lily was a lost cause. So we set him up with girl after girl after girl. It's not like no one liked him. There were girls following him from class to class. Now I had my fair share of girls too...but that's another story for another time. So yes, James Potter was popular. But our dear James found a way to screw up every single date. Do you know how many girls he called Lily? And how many dates he dragged around stalking Lily with _her_ date? Then there were the times where he didn't show up at all. Merlin, he was impossible. But anyone could tell, James loved Lily. And that's when things started to go downhill...for Lily of course. As I mentioned any guy Lily talked to was pranked. The pranks then turned into hexes in the sixth year. James was running out of time. Boys were scared to talk to Lily. Some kids would avoid even looking at her. Just more reasons for Lily to hate James! Yeah, at this point, whenever James would come to talk to her, she'd book it down the next corridor. Young love..."

"Anyway I believe everyone is sick of hearing me talk. And I really do apologize, I'll be wrapping up shortly. But for the record after dinner, if anyone wants to hear some great stories, come sit with me! I've got seven years worth! And I believe tonight will be the night where I finally reveal to the young couple the juicy details of the closet dare. No one else can know! Sorry but that's just the way it works!"

Everyone boo-ed. I looked at James, what had we done in the closet so long ago? I looked at Sirius again who was getting ready to wrap it up.

"So as you can tell, from the very start our dear James was in love with Lily. I'm really happy for you two. You two make a great couple and two very great friends. I hope that we'll have many more stories to create over the coming years. And let the record state, that I better be the godfather when you have a kid! And don't laugh, _I'm serious_!"

Everyone laughed. Sirius looked around confused until he realized he used the pun again. He smiled.

Still laughing gently Sirius raised his glass and said, "To Mr and Mrs Potter!"

Everyone chanted "Mr and Mrs Potter!" and took a sip from their glass.

I raised my glass up to my lips and took a sip. The bubbles filled my mouth as Sirius' words echoed through my ears.

Mrs Potter. Mrs Lily Marie Potter. The wife of James Harold Potter. Lily Potter.

Yeah, I could get used to that.

_the end_

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap folks! Thank you for reading my story all 22 chapters! It means so much to me! Please leave one final review! Sorry this chapter is so short, but it's an epilogue anyway, I love you all and thank you. Thank you! thank you! thank you! I hope you enjoyed it! You all get cookies for reading and reviewing! (Don't forget about the muffins if you go read Life After Death though!)**

**-the potter family**


End file.
